Swansong for the Raven
by AlabasterTemptress
Summary: "There's something about thievery that makes it absolutely irresistible, no? Even if you don't know that you're stealing." She drummed her nails on the armrest, holding a limp form in her other hand. "You're right, but if the stolen object has been in the possession of the thief for so long, it might as well be his." SebastianxOC, M for later chapters.
1. Honey and Sulphur

EDIT2: Fixed a major inconsistency with the story, the date of Clarissa's death. For some reason she's saying it's her death date 'tomorrow' in this chapter, but it's the middle of summer and in her flashbacks she dies in winter. Sorry . Also fixed the inconsistency with her personality. Read on, my friends!

EDIT: Went through some edits, thanks to my darling proofreader Alexis babbu!3 I hope this reads better.

* * *

Another mundane day in the life of me, Victoria Gray. I slipped out of my bed, too tired to have coherent thought or speech. "Morning" I muttered to myself under my breath, but it came out as more a garbled grunting. The sun was beginning to shine through the clean white blinds, it only 8:00 in the morning. I rubbed the sleep out of my chocolate liqueur colored eyes, and rummaged through my nearly barren drawers, most of my clothes being stuffed into a black suitcase at the foot of my small bed. Ah yes, today, I will graduate, and be shoved into the wide, horrible world. Well, more like be shoved on a plane destined for Paris, France, where my parents have given me a large apartment to live in while I pursue my career as a painter.

I took one last look at my half of the room, the half that might as well have tumbleweeds rolling around. I glanced at the sleeping lump on the other side, my roommate, Mandy. We were not close, one would consider us acquaintances. We were simply roommates at our boarding school, and nothing more. The girl was still just a sophomore, and would be here for another two years. I took out the last bits of material from my dresser and shut it as quietly as I could, scuttling over into the bathroom. Sharing a bathroom with six other girls is a pain in the ass, you know, but thankfully only one of them was already awake.

"Victoria!" She gasped, not expecting me to be there. Her name was Olivia, a pretty half-hispanic girl with a cute, round baby face and big green eyes. Her hair brown was curled and pinned back with a pearl barrette, and she was wearing a seafoam green dress that had a white, mesh tutu-like skirt that reached just past her knees. It reminded me of the waves splashing on the beach near my family's vacation home. The dress had a sweetheart bust line and two puffs of white mesh that hugged her shoulders. "Getting ready for graduation early, huh? Everyone else is asleep." She attempted to make conversation, uncomfortable with my stoic silence.

"Yeah, morning, gotta take, y'know, a shower." I pulled a back a screen that separated the baths and toilets from the sink area. There were three nice shower stalls made of clean, white tile. Not the tacky tile though, the kind you'd expect to see on display on a high end renovation store. I stripped out of my pajamas, happy to let the scalding water soak my body as a bathed and washed my hair, happy to feel clean after I stepped out and dried off. I pulled on a pair of ivory lace panties, looking at my strapless graduation dress.

I stared at it, and found it quite beautiful. It was short, stopping just above my knees, and was a pale red. I zipped it up, finding it's compression to work nicely as a bra-substitute. The top was fairly plane, the bust line being nearly straight, but the bottom half was made completely out of fabric roses, and there was an ivory colored bow in the back. When I first bought it, I figured that I would look like a candy cane, but thankfully it was flattering to my body and didn't make me look like said holiday confection. It complimented my red wine colored hair (that would have to be redyed soon, mind you, as my deep brown roots were starting to show) and my coal brown eyes.

"Oh my god! You look fabulous!" Olivia commented from behind me.

"You don't look so bad yourself." I laughed and lightly smacked her ass. She let out an indignant squeak, but then again I /was/ Victoria Grey, notorious moody pervert. I turned to the mirror above the sink, and applied foundation to my lightly olive toned skin. Pink blush was flicked onto my cheeks as pale red eyeshadow was swept onto my lids. Olivia finished getting ready in an uncomfortable silence, while I applied a thick line of liquid eyeliner and a bit of black mascara. The final touch was in the form of my signature bright red lipstick that I was smoothing across my lips. I let up a soft smile at my handiwork, just as all of the other girls started to file into the bathroom to get ready. I brushed out my hair short, boy cut hair before pinning a large, butterfly wing shaped hair clip into it before making my quick escape with Olivia. I slipped on a pair of simple red pumps that had a had a white ribbon at the toe. Graduation was in four hours, I thought to myself, and I'll finally be free to do what I want. What do I want? Well that's a secret.

The rest of the day is a blur, I received my diploma, but didn't stay for the after party, then returned to my room. I packed up the very last of my belongings. I also changed, into a pair of heeled combat boots and skinny jeans, with a leather bustier and jacket. I arrived at the airport after taking the bus, and I boarded the plane with my only carry-on. I think I fell asleep, and my dreams were nothing. Not that I didn't /have/ a dream, I literally dreamed of nothing...well, except for a pair of golden eyes peering at me from the darkness, like two lanterns in a dark forest.

"...Miss? Miss wake up, the plane has landed." I opened my eyes and stared at the flight attendant, before muttering a "right" and standing up, grabbing my bag and hurrying off the plane and out of the airport. I stared at the small map displayed on my phone, and blindly walked in the direction of my apartment. It was rather close to the airport, and I was there in just about twenty minutes. It was a high rise, on the 15th floor of the building, and was about 2,000 square feet.

"Excuse me? My name is Victoria Gray, I'm here to pick up the keys to my apartment." I dinged the bell at the front desk of the building.

"Gray? Oh yeah," the girl was obviously American, and she smacked her gum together in a way that made me want to punch her in the face. She plopped a key in my hand and I muttered my thanks before dragging my bag into the elevator with me.

The place was very grand, I must say, very contemporary. A white fireplace was nestled against the wall, with a flat screen TV above it. The furniture was black suede with salt and pepper pillows, and the floor was cherrywood. A kitchen opened up next to the living room, black tiles shining on the floor and fancy appliances lining the granite countertop. The island had a nice bar, the black leather stools just waiting to be sat on (and tipped over due to drunken revelry).. I shook my head at the immaculate appearance of the place, it wasn't old fashioned enough for me. I loved victorian style architecture, and while this place was nice, I wish it at least had some color. A nice vase full of multi colored roses, and maybe a few antique tea sets and pottery would spruce it up.

I marched upstairs onto the second floor, heading into the master bedroom first. The plush white comforter hugged the wrought iron bed frame like a glove, the black pillows looking soft and inviting after a night of sleeping on an airplane. The amount of detail in the bedframe was in very good taste, it reminded me of the iron gates that guarded cemeteries. There was a fluffy black rug on the floor by the bed, and the dresser and bedside tables were made of wood that was stained black with gilded steel handles. The bathroom had clean white tiles with black flecks, and the bathtub was rather large and made of a pale, gray granite. A removable stainless steel shower head hung above the bath faucet.

I shuffled back into the bedroom, unpacking my clothing and arranging it in the drawers, not bothering to fold it. "Gotta buy some hangers..." I muttered, stuffing my clothing into drawers and lining my several pairs of boots and high heels against the wall. I explored the rest of the second floor, which included the guest bedroom and bathroom, which were like slightly downgraded versions of the master rooms. There was a nice office space, and a room that I could convert into a studio. I smiled, it may not be quite my style, but it was nice. Of course, the universe just /had/ to fuck me over. On my descent down the stairs, I tripped over my own two feet and was sent tumbling down.

Ow, ow, god damnit, fuck, OW! Tears welled in my eyes as I could feel my broken bones splinter in my flesh. I trembled on the floor as I laid there, blubbering and shuddering like a scared child. I weakly coughed up blood, the thick red liquid like syrup dribbling down my lips as salty tears rolled down my cheeks. I could feel holes being ripped in my lungs, probably by broken ribs, and there was a gash on the back of my head that I could only assume was a fractured, if not broken, skull Wave after wave of unimaginable pain shot throughout my body. Only one feeling overshadowed that pain, and that was hatred. Hatred, for the people who took her away from me. I can't die now, I can't!

I coughed up more blood, memories of her face filling my mind. Her curly black hair covering her alabaster toned shoulders as her rosy cheeks lit up in a mischievous smile. My Clarissa...it's your birthday tomorrow, isn't it? You would've been 18, if those men hadn't raped...and murdered you...you had such a long life ahead of you, my dearest friend. I pledged I would find the people who violated you, kill them and anyone connected to them. I guess I can't do that now, can I? Hatred for the men who had ruined my life by taking her away from me overwhelmed my small form, my body unable to understand hatred this great. I felt something brush against my skin, and it was raining feathers.

Tears rolled down my cheeks, were angels coming to get me? To carry my soul to the gates of heaven, where I would be judged, and sent down to the fiery depths of hell? I had given up religion after the death of my best friend, were they coming to punish me for my unfaithfulness? I laid my head down and sobbed, alone with the feathers as the pain only increased.

* * *

"Hello." I raised my head, was someone here? "My my, you are in bad shape. Never the less, I have a proposition for you." The voice, presumably male, was deep, rich, and ever so seductive.

"H...hello? Who are you?" I choked out, pushing myself to my knees with shaky arms, using the little strength I had. A man appeared before me, and believe me when I say I have never seen a more attractive person in all my 18 years of living. He had creamy, pale skin that was perfect and unblemished. His long black hair framed his handsome face , one or two pieces hanging down that never seemed to move. He was dressed in many layers, much like a butler with his white gloves and tailcoat. But what struck me most was his eyes, they were a shade of crimson I can scarce describe, and they bore right into me, like they were assessing my soul. "Pro...prop...a deal?" I struggled to get the word "proposition" out, the pain quickly clouding my thoughts, so I settled for "deal."

"Yes. A contract." His face was emotionless he stared down at me.

"A contract?" I choked out, with great effort.

"Yes. I will help you achieve what you most desire in life. Money? Power? ...Revenge?" A small smirk graced his heavenly features as my eyes widened, knowing he had hit the right note.

"Y-yes...Revenge...Please..." I struggled to keep myself sitting up, lurching over with my hand gripping my left knee.

"Ah yes, revenge. But of course, there is a price." He was in front of me, face mere inches from mine.

"When all is said and done..." He smirked and ran his tongue across his lips. "I will devour your soul, as are the terms of a faustian contract." My eyes softened, and small smile graced my features, and while his face remained straight, his eyes told me I caught him off guard.

I won't have to live with this pain after all of this is done, I can finally end it all, even if I do end up demon food. It was as if the universe was smiling down on me. I nodded,

"I accept..." blood dripped from my red lips, and he smiled.

"As you wish. You are now my mistress, Victoria Gray. Where shall the mark be placed?" I looked up at him, and one of his gloves had been removed to show a pentagram-like tattoo on the back of his hand. I assumed I would have to have that same mark somewhere on me. "The more noticeable...the more powerful our bond." I thought for a moment, before tapping the middle of my chest, just below my collarbone and just above above my cleavage. I honestly didn't care whoever saw it, to them it was just be a tattoo.

He smiled, but it didn't reach his eyes. He pressed his palm to my chest, and suddenly it was like billions of tiny razors carving into my tender flesh. The pain was overwhelming, and a primal scream ripped through my throat, but was stopped short as the pain disappeared. The feathers disappeared, and I was no longer on the cold floor, but nestled against something warm, something that smelled of cinnamon and cloves. He was carrying me bridal style, and I looked up at him. He smirked down at me, his heavenly features shadowed by his hair, "Now now, we can't have my lady dying, now can we? Rest, my lady, all will be fine." his presence made me feel safer than I had in years. I let everything fade to black, with a hopeful mind that I will wake up.

"My lady, I do believe it is time to go." I opened my eyes, temporarily blinded by the bright fluorescent lights of the room I was in. The air smelled sterile, but had hints of ammonia and strong medicines. It was, unmistakably, a hospital. And there he was, standing over me, the man I sold my soul to. I looked over at the window to my right, the night sky of paris reflected on the glass. I sat up, only to be pushed back down by my nameless saviour. "Allow me, I have already checked you out. It has been a over a full day, after all." Before I could respond, he hoisted me up into his arms like I was a princess and we were back inside of my apartment.

"Uh..." I looked down at myself after he had sent me down, there were bandages around my legs and ribs, and I could also feel my bandages wrapped around my head. The contract seal was nestled on my chest, the deep purple color glowing ever so slightly in his presence.

"My lady." His velvet voice made me remember he was standing there, and I turned to face him. He was much taller than me, he had to at least be six feet tall.

"What?" My voice was raspy, I really needed to get something to drink before I dehydrate too much. "You have not given me name. Every time a demon is contracted to a new master, they must be named. Whatever you please shalt do." I thought about it for a moment, before coming up with absolutely...nothing.

"Whatever name your last master gave you, I have no idea." I leaned on the wall after he had set me down, my hospital gown ruffling. He bowed to me, his gloved hand pressed over his heart. Heh, If demons had hearts, what a funny thought.

"Sebastian Michaelis, at your service, my lady." He smirked up at me. I tch'd, his smirks and smiles seemed genuine, but anyone smart enough could tell he was toying me, mocking my mortality.

"So...you will do whatever I tell you? Anything?" I thought out loud. He was in front of me in less than a second, his mouth unnervingly close to my ear while one hand rested on my hip, the other pressed against the wall right next to my head.

"Anything." His sultry voice whispered, I could feel his hot breath on my skin. A blush rose to my cheeks before I lightly pushed him away.

"Sebastian, I order you to go to the store and stock the fridge with Sobe Lifewater Fuji Apple Pear flavor, as well as other groceries that you deem necessary. I also need the pantry stocked, as well as an assorted variety of in-season fruits. Get a set of silverware, as well as dinnerware, glasses,and teacups. Make sure to get pots and pans, and a tea kettle. One more thing." I was writing all of this down, with a notepad and pen that I fished out of my suitcase, which was still in my living room. "Get one large box of each of these teas. Vanilla chai tea, peach and white mangosteen green tea, raspberry and goji berry green tea, blueberry and acai green tea, earl grey tea, english breakfast tea, spiced republic chai tea, mochi green tea, sleepytime tea, camomile tea, jasmine tea, lavender tea, peppermint tea, darjeeling tea, ginger tea, gunpowder green tea, hazelnut chai tea, lady london tea, raspberry white tea, pomegranate white tea, and of course african honeybush tea blended with mandarin and orange. Make sure to get a bag of sugar as well." If it wasn't obvious, I was a big tea fanatic, and would be getting rid of that coffee maker that came with the apartment. He looked surprised at the amount of tea I had just listed, but he quickly smirked and bowed.

"Yes, my lady."

"You can't go out like that, though. You look like a butler from the days of horse drawn carriages and candlelight." he looked down at me, a slight confusion in his eyes. "Since I have no clothes for you to wear, you'll have to take off that jacket, and the gloves, and the vest." He quickly removed those articles of clothing and was left in a neatly buttoned up white shirt, with black dress pants and black shoes. His nails were painted black, something I overlooked when he showed me his seal last time. "Is that all, my lady?" His red eyes bore into my brown ones as he smirked and bowed.

"I expect you will have to make trips to several stores, but I have confidence in you. If you can't find something on that list without going to more than five stores though, skip it, I can live without. I'm going to take a bath now, I'll probably be asleep when you get back. Goodbye." I forked over at least 2000 dollars out of my wallet, and my suspicions that he had inhuman speed were confirmed when he disappeared in a blur. I rubbed my temples after he left, looking out of the large window in the living room at the skyline of paris, lit up like a candle. It was so beautiful, something as vile as me shouldn't be allowed to live here...Wait, where the hell did that come from? That thought, it wasn't my voice. I think in my own voice, sometimes Morgan Freemans, but that was neither. Her voice was silky smooth, but rotten to the core. Did she think I was vile? I shook my head, now I'm hallucinating sexy temptresses taking over my thoughts and insulting me through my mind, I need sleep. I gulped down a few handfuls of water from the kitchen tap to quench my thirst before inching up the stairs.

So, here I was, I had just promised my soul to the most attractive being I had ever seen, who also happens to be a demon, in exchange for revenge on the people who raped and on murdered my best friend and anyone connected to them. I had thoroughly convinced myself that this was a dream, and I had not landed in Paris yet, and was still sleeping the plane. I groaned as I found myself too tired to even bathe. I pulled off the hospital gown and tossed it on the floor where it landed in a rumpled heap, quickly crawling into my new bed in my bra and panties. "Oh Victoria" I chuckled as my head hit the pillow. "What have you gotten yourself into?"

* * *

AN: Hey guys! Alabaster here, call me Viktoria. Yes, with the K. I hope you like the introduction to the story so far, I feel it was a bit rushed. But that's how the thought process of our heroine is, rushed. This chapter was mainly just to get you introduced to Victoria, and how she got into the mess she is in now. Reviews and CONSTRUCTIVE criticism are greatly appreciated! 3


	2. Her Ghost in White

EDIT: Edited the chapter, etc, etc. Thanks to my darling proofreader Alexis3

~Sebastians POV~

I sailed through the air, the chill biting my unfeeling skin due to the fact that my new mistress had just confiscated my vest and coat. I tried to make myself appear as normal as possible, but of course my lady had forgotten that it is very unusual for someone to be shopping for dinnerware at 10:00 at night. "Oh dear, it appears I won't be able to gather everything until tomorrow morning. My lady is sure to be displeased." I leisurely sat on a bench, the 9 hour wait until 7 AM was made more pleasant by the small cat that had curled up at my side. "So soft..." I snuggled my face into it's mottled brown and orange fur. Such an exquisite creature, my only weakness. "Oh...I wonder if my mistress is allergic to cats..." I bit my lip, thinking as the cat ran off to go on with it's life. I'll ask my mistress later, it would be ever so pleasant to have a cat in such an empty apartment.

As soon as I was sure all of the stores were open, I had to go exchange her money for for euros, which she had inconveniently forgotten to do. I sighed, she will most certainly be a handful. I did not let me thoughts wander as I quickly gathered everything on the list I was given, not that I needed the list, of course. I had to make several stops to the apartment to drop things off, and when I returned I quickly arranged things in their places, or where I guess they would have been put regardless of whether I was there or not.

"Oh dear..." I muttered to myself, it had been so long since I had cooked a proper breakfast. I truly hope she doesn't have the same reaction little Ciel Phantomhive did when I first made him food. I shook off any hesitation and began expertly preparing a lightly sweetened breakfast roll, nothing too overwhelming or complicated. I dabbed it with a fine glaze and prepared a side of grapefruit sprinkled with sugar, as well as a cup of vanilla chai tea. I held the silver tray in one hand as I gracefully ascended the stairs, knocking twice at her door. I heard her snoring on the other side. "Well, I do suppose I'll have to wake her up myself, I do hope she is decent." I let out a slightly melodramatic sigh, and opened the door.

There she was, sprawled on the bed in nothing but her undergarments, if that's what those tiny pieces of fabric are called these days. Really, I do miss bloomers and corsets, so much more modest. "My lady, I do believe it is time to wake up." She continued to sleep. I sighed and set the tray down on her bedside table, and swiftly snatched off the covers that were only partially covering her.

"EEK!" She let out a loud, rather amusing squeak as she was spun. I found myself smirking at her as she glared up at me, face flushed in embarrassment as she clawed the thin bed sheet up to cover herself. "Rude!" She spat at me, before taking a few deep breaths to calm herself.

"A servant in the employ of none other than Miss Victoria Gray who cannot do such a simple task as wake her up, isn't worth his salt." I smiled at one of my old catchphrases. She wrapped the sheet around her.

"Strange phrase. Anyway, what are you doing here? It's only 8:30, and I'm sure you're aware I had a very long night. God only knows how I healed from my fall so fast, I seriously doubt it was just some fractures and that only one rib had pierced my lung. Sebasti-" she cut herself off as a low, whining grumble came from her abdomen.

"Hungry, my lady? Well for todays breakfast we have a lightly glazed and sweetened roll, sugared grapefruit wedges and a cup of vanilla chai tea." I presented the platter to her as she got into more upright position. Her eyes sparkled, bringing a smirk to my face, but then she sighed like she was disappointed.

"Really Sebastian? Even you should know that one does not steep CHAI in water. It must be made like an espresso, with steamed milk, or at least have some cream poured in. Also it may complement the roll nicely, but such a...disdainful citrus such as grapefruit would make enjoying the chai nearly impossible." She said the words with a certain pride, obviously quite happy with her refined dialect. My eyes widened slightly. "Now lets see what this sweet roll" she giggled as she said 'sweet roll,' "-tastes like" she plucked off a piece with slender fingers and popped it in her mouth, only to cough and spit it out a moment later.

"OH DEAR LORD SATAN! ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL ME!? IT TASTES LIKE YOU MIXED UP THE SALT WITH THE SUGAR! HOLY FUCKIN SHIT!" She was dragging her tongue across her fore armin an attempt to get rid of the taste in her mouth. I sighed, just like making breakfast for the young master...Well, he wasn't really my master anymore, we could not keep up the contract after he became a demon due to our mutual need to have our own contracts. Of course, we were still bound, but he had not called upon me in several decades. Besides, I have a new mistress to serve. I bowed and placed my hand over my heart.

"Forgive me my lady, it has been far too long since I have cooked like this."

She sighed and placed a hand on her forehead. "Go wait downstairs, I'll be down in a few minutes to teach you how to make a decent breakfast. Go on, shoo, scat." She ushered me out of her room from her spot on the bed, and I heard the door click behind me.

~Victoria's POV~

I locked the door behind that damned demon after he had left, pressing my back to it and sinking down onto the floor, surrounded by my rumpled bed sheet like a dried black rose. So it really wasn't a dream, I thought. At first I felt a twinge of fear, what would stop him from taking advantage of me? Be it through abusing me sexually, physically, or double crossing me and taking my soul before I got my revenge, I wasn't sure. But then I remembered the studies I had done on demons and faustian contracts, he couldn't do anything to me without my permission, and even if he tried all I need do is tell him to stop. I felt myself grin, a real demon! In my apartment! He's like my butler! He _is _my butler! I scrambled up and decided to take a shower later, before he gets curious and decides to try and cook again.

I pulled on a pair of tight black dress pants that stretched and hugged my legs, accentuating my my hips. I pulled on my slim, black tank top before button up my black underbust corset over it. It wasn't a real corset, it didn't constrict my breathing and was purely for decoration, evident by the swirling red vines and flowers that were its pattern. I debated between my boots, or one of my several pairs of high heels. I slipped into a pair of 3 ½ black and red mary jane pumps, snapping the buckles and taking running a brush through my hair, dabbing on a bit of eyeliner and mascara before sticking my tube of red lipstick into my small hand knit black purse.

I ever so carefully walked down the stairs, clinging to the rail for dear life. And now I have a lifetime fear of stairs, nuts to you, universe! I spotted Sebastian standing by the kitchen island with a bored expression, oh come on I haven't kept you waiting that long. "My my, is this your daily attire?" He looked me up and down, but not in the kind of way that made me want to spray him in the face with my good ol' trusty pepper spray, thankfully.

"Yes, it is. Normally I would be dressed in pajama pants and a t-shirt if we were just lounging around the house, but seeing as we're going out later I feel I should dress a bit less casual than that." I moved to stand next to him by the island.

"Now, first off, make sure you are using the right granulated white substance before you do ANYTHING. Because the salty taste of that roll was simply...just...it was horrible. Now, I took a year or two of culinary classes but I'm no professional chef, so I mostly go off of what tea anything is paired with. How about some pancakes and hazelnut chai? It's simple, and I just happen to love the pairing. Now, show me what you can do, demon boy." I sat in a bar stool, supervising him as he made the pancake batter from scratch, mixing in the various ingredients and then gently pouring the mix into perfect circles on a sizzling, buttered skillet. He was doing quite well so far. Unfortunately that didn't last long.

"Sebastian what are you doing? No, bad dog." I sprayed him with a water bottle that I had no idea I even had, and he glared at me, a frown marring his features. I pointed at the little bowl in his hand which he was just about to put into my fresh chai. "That's salt." I stated bluntly. He swept a few granules on his fingertip and licked, eyes widening when he saw that it was, indeed, salt.

"Forgive me, my lady." He quickly placed my three pancakes on the porcelain plate, stacking them perfectly on top of each other and pouring warm maple syrup onto the stack. I could feel myself starting to drool at the sight, I could all too easily forget to eat sometimes. He stirred in three generous spoonfuls of sugar into my tea, after I had told him I like it sweet, and served everything to me in the most elegant way I had seen. Not even the surface of the tea moved when he set it down to my side.

"Now, todays breakfast shall be..." He stopped when he noticed I had dug in. Normally I wasn't this unruly with how I ate, I was brought up to be proper, but my ravenous appetite got the better of me and in a few minutes, everything on the plate was gone. I let out a loud belch, earning an irritated look from my prim and proper butler, and uttered a small excuse me.

"Sebastian?" I leaned back slightly in the stool.

"Yes, my lady? Was everything satisfactory?" He gave me that winning smile, one that screamed 'look at me for I am the most attractive thing you will ever lay your eyes on, worship the ground I walk on and praise me for the god I am.' I mentally scowled, his smirks and smiles were very, very irritating.

"Satisfactory? Satisfactory!? It was perfect!" I exclaimed, all too excited about the meal I had just had. Well forgive me for being a food fanatic, hmph. "I am truly flattered, my lady." He bowed slightly, hand over his heart. "Now, we should get going." I hopped off the stool and searched the kitchen, noting some choice things I would have to get from the store that I neglected to write down last night. Also, I would not be starting on any revenge until I was comfortable in this damned house.

"Where to, my lady?" My eyebrow twitched as I slowly turned to face him, even with the height boost from my heels, he towered above me. I was only five feet tall, after all.

"Well, first off call me Victoria. Second off, we need to decorate the place, I can't start my well thought out and carefully planned revenge without being comfortable in my own home, can I?" I could almost feel the amusement radiating off him, bitch did I say something funny?

"Yes, my- err, Victoria." The corners of his lips twitched upwards slightly, and he led me out the door like a proper gentleman, I suppose.

We shopped for most of the morning, the apartment was right next to a street that was lined with artsy, old style stores so it was rather easy to run back to drop things off when I didn't feel like making Sebastian carry any more things. By the time we had stopped, it was around 1 pm. "Stop. I'm hungry, we should go to a cafe." I halted behind my butler.

"I'm hurt, you don't trust me to make you lunch? What kind of butler would I be if I couldn't accomplish that much?" He had a look of false hurt, but I could tell a smirk was threatening to break out.

"Of course I don't, I only taught you how to make breakfast. Now come on, there's a bistro over there, we can sit outside." I walked into the small, but very classy and popular cafe, the little bell jingling at my entrance as Sebastian trailed behind me.

"Bonjour madame!" The lady behind the counter greeted me. She was a quirky young thing, the pink glasses slipping off her face awkwardly, her honey-blonde hair curling wildly around her shoulders. She blushed slightly as my butler stood beside me, and I swear I could feel him smirk without even looking. "Table pour deux?" She asked, the slightest tinge of hope that he had just entered at the same time as me. I couldn't blame her, he was quite attractive.

"Oui. A l'extérieur, s'il vous plaît." She nodded, sliding a few paper menus across to us. "Merci." I grabbed the menus and walked outside, the sunlight brushing my shoulders and making my hair shine in many hues of red. Sebastian pulled out the wrought iron chair for me, which I took with a small "Thank you."

"So, Victoria," He started, sitting across from me and opening his menu. "I had no idea you were fluent in French." He smirked slightly.

"Hmph. Hardly, English is still my first language and my French is a little rusty, I skipped out on the classes during senior year in favor of taking another art class. I am a painter, after all." I skimmed over the menu, settling on a bowlof creamy potato bisque accompanied by a celery root salad. A lean, middle aged man with salt and pepper hair strolled up to our table, his attire suggesting he was our waiter.

"Bonjour, je m'appelle Marcus et je serai votre serveur cet après-midi. Avez-vous décidé ce que vous allez manger?" He bowed his head slightly, he was obviously very professional, despite being a mere waiter.

"Oui, je vais devoir la bisque de pommes de terre crémeuse et la salade de céleri-rave, avec un verre de limonade. Sebastian?" I took my gaze off the waiter to look at my butler, a small smile playing at his lips.

"Je vais prendre un verre de pinot noir, je n'ai pas très faim." Huh, so he spoke french as well. Such an overachiever. The waiter nodded and left, leaving us to our conversation.

"I should have figured you wouldn't eat, are you incapable of eating human food?" I leaned back slightly in the chair, staring into the crimson eyes of my companion.

"I have no need to, but I am capable of it. I simply did not want to waste your money, it does not affect me whether I eat or not, although I do enjoy the taste of wine and spicy food. Certain teas are also quite delicious..." He sat up straight, almost too straight. I simply nodded. "My lady, may I ask you something." He leaned forward slightly. I twitched slightly at the use of "my lady" but brushed it off.

"Yes, Sebastian?" I sat up.

"Well, I was just hoping I could find out more about my mistress. All I know is that you are a tea fanatic named Victoria Gray, who is 18 and lives in Paris. And that you want revenge on the people who violated and ended the life of your friend." His smirk grew wider, turning into a small grin as I became irritated, but I quickly calmed myself. "Well, as you have most likely already observed, I am quite wealthy. My parents are the heads of a large and successful tea company named Lady Gray and Co., it was started around 1889 and we owe the success to our short partnership with the Funtom Toy Company, before it went out of business in around 1910 when the Middleford family didn't have the expertise to keep it running after the disappearance of the Earl Phantomhive almost 20 years prior. But I bet you were there for all of that, right?" I saw the glint in his eyes, telling me I was right. "I just graduated from a boarding school not even a week ago, and my parents bought me the apartment so I could pursue my career as a painter before I eventually take over the business, as it is family owned. I had very few friends growing up, and none of them loved me quite like Clarissa. I met her when I was about nine, and we had stuck together like peanut butter and jelly for 7 years until..." I trailed off, my gaze drifting as I remembered those horrible events.

-_Flashback-_

"Clarissa? Clarissa where are you?" It was about 8pm, and she was supposed to meet me at the park near the Eiffel Tower over a half an hour ago, I sighed, we were really looking forward to having a nice, cute little moonlit picnic here while we were visiting Paris, where she had recently moved. I began walking away and decided to take a stroll through the sparse part of the forest nearby, the frosted grass crunching under my boots. I heard some commotion nearby that sounded like muffled moans of pain, as well as some people aggressively whispering "shut up! Shut up!" I pulled out the tiny pistol that I kept in my bra, and quietly walked towards the direction of the sound. I screamed at the sight. Several men snapped their heads up at me, dressed in all black. There she laid, eyes glazed over as blood leaked from the right side of her chest as she was on the verge of dying from blood loss. I saw the blood that soaked the white ground from between her legs. Her pants had been ripped off, and lay in a pile next to her white bomber jacket some ways away. She had bruises and cuts galore, and her curled ebony hair was like a black halo around her head. Her chest was exposed from her shirt being ripped open, the white fabric splattered with blood. Her skin was ghostly blue from the cold, her lightly freckled face reddened slightly as blood trailed from her red lips.

The men started toward me, brandishing switchblades. I aimed my gun, blubbering and struggling to stand. Before I could even fire, it looked as if they had seen something behind me, and ran away, screaming like little girls. I couldn't even give chase, I just ran up to her and collapsed, sobbing as I held her body. "CLARISSA!" I screamed at the night sky. Any faith I had in god had been lost, for if he truly was the omnipotent figure I had been given lessons about during my lifetime as a Catholic, he would have never let my angel die. He would have never let those men lay a hand on her.

"Why...Why...My Clarissa..." I sobbed, curling around her body as I rocked back and forth, breathing in the scent of her expensive shampoo from her hair, the scent of her perfume from her neck. But those scents were tainted by the metallic smell of her blood and the horrible stench of those men. Snow started falling, dusting my hair as I closed her eyes, knowing I will never see those hazel orbs stare at me again. They were so full of life at one time, now they were just like glass. Blood on fresh snow, the colors would haunt me for the rest of my life.

-_Flashback End-_

"My lady? My lady? Victoria?" Sebastians slightly raised voice snapped me out of my thoughts, and I had not realised that tears were rolling down my cheeks.

"Huh? Oh, forgive me..." I grabbed a napkin and dabbed my cheeks and eyes, looking into a compact mirror and fixing my eyeliner for a second.

"No need to apologise to a lowly butler such as myself. I was just concerned for the well being of my mistress." I flushed slightly.

"Sebastian, I don't think mistress has the same meaning as it did last time you were contracted. Please do not call me that." He looked confused, but I simply shook my head as the waiter came. "I'll tell you later."

"Vous êtes le déjeuner, madame, et ton vin, monsieur." He set down my lemonade, bisque, and salad, then he poured Sebastians wine, leaving the bottle at our table as he bowed his head and left.

"Mmm...so hungry." I spooned the bisque into my mouth, nearly squealing in delight at the rich flavor.

"Well, are we going to continue with our conversation, lady Victoria?" He sipped the wine, the red sparkling off his lips before he licked it clean. Damn, he really was gorgeous.

"Yes, well, after that event...I refused to make any new friends. It seems childish, I know...but I just couldn't bring myself to make connections afterwards. I returned to school, and continued excelling in my classes. I graduated the top of my class two years later, moved to Paris and, well, you know the rest. I bet you can guess why I begged my parents to let me live in Paris instead of New Orleans, where I am originally from."

"She's buried here, isn't she?" I nodded slightly, crunching into my delicious celery root salad.

"I want to visit her grave later, maybe after dinner...I need to lay down some roses...She loved white roses..." I could feel my eyes watering again, I took a sip of the sweet lemonade to rid my mind of her face, if only for a while. "Why don't you tell me about yourself, hm Mr. Michaelis? Your last contract?" I leaned forward, a smirk playing at my painted red lips as a spooned a bit of bisque into my mouth.

"Well, I have had a few meaningless, short, and annoying contracts in the past 120 years, but you're probably wondering about my last...interesting contract. Did I tell you that I was acquainted with Miss Cecilia Gray? The founder of Lady Gray and Co. Tea?" I grimaced.

"You didn't..."

"Heh, no, Victoria. I did not contract her, but I was contracted to the last Earl of Phantomhive, Ciel Phantomhive. They did business on numerous occasions." He smirked at my face. I humphed, so that's what happened to the Earl. "So that's what happened, eh? You ate the kids soul? Was it tasty?" I saw his eyebrow twitch slightly, and I moved back slightly, afraid I had upset him and he would lash out at me. He merely let a sigh escape his lips, taking another sip of wine, which he had been nursing during our conversation.

"Unfortunately, there were some complications and I was unable to consume his soul...The lad's probably still running around London, devouring souls to keep his strength." He smirked, his eyes flashing a bright fuchsia with slitted pupils before returning to their normal warm color, like dried blood.

"Hmm...why am I not surprised?" I crossed my legs, and leaned forward, munching on my food. "So...What's hell like? Is it really all fire and brimstone?" I gazed into eyes, pushing a match stick of celery root that had escaped back into my mouth.

"Some parts are, other parts are pure darkness, and some are even frozen over. The castle where I lived was mainly fire and brimstone, as you put it." he smiled softly.

"Sounds real homey." We continued, or rather I continued, eating in silence. He kept sipping his wine, finishing off half the bottle by the time I was ready to leave. I paid the bill and hoped that demons couldn't get drunk.

"Sebastian, I'm ready to go home. I need a shower." He nodded and we began the short walk to the apartment, and I felt relieved to be in the cool air again. I nodded my head towards the bags of decorations that I had picked out, paintings and whatnot. "Decorate the place while I bathe, please."

"But Victoria, are you sure you won't need my assistance in bathing? Surely you are tired and after all, naught two days ago you suffered quite a nasty fall and even though your rate of recovery was astounding, you may still be hurt in-" I cut him off, closing my eyes and snapping my fingers.

"Sebastian, I am fine, do as I say. Do not come in that bathroom unless I call you." I carefully walked up the stairs, and I will admit that it had been a little hard to walk all day, but my pride got the better of me and overshadowed the pain in my legs, which I believe had been broken in different places during my fall. The pain had been increasing over the course of the day, and I found myself wincing now. I slipped off my heels, placing them by the door to the bathroom.

I didn't get far as I walked towards the bathtub, for the pain suddenly shot up my legs and made me buckle and fall. My legs definitely suffered something worse than being broken, that I was sure of. My arm scraped the sharp handle of the bathroom cabinet on the way down, and was cut open. I winced as I lay there, the cut wasn't too bad but it still bled, and still stung. "Sebastian." He was there by my side in seconds.

"What has happened, Victoria?" He feigned a look of concern, but I could tell he was just waiting to say "I told you so." Ugh, stupid demon.

"I fell...my legs hurt..."

"I did warn you didn't I? It appears decorating will have to wait, you are in no condition to bathe yourself." He smirked, his eye lighting up. I huffed

"What? No I-" I was silenced by him simply putting his finger to his lips. He examined the cut on my arm before bringing it to his mouth and lapping at it like a cat laps up cream. My face flushed a bright red, but my eyes grew to the size of plates when my cut healed itself up in a few moments. God damn, did he look sexy, maybe it wouldn't hurt...No, Victoria, no. That is not a good idea. Of course, He just sat me down on the toilet (lid closed, of course) while he cleaned the already spotless tub and began running some water.

"It should be on just hot water, Sebastian." Okay, I gave in, and I had to admit he had a point, I can't even stand up at the moment.

"Yes, Victoria." He turned off any cold water and let the tub start to fill. He rolled up his sleeves and moved his hands to the hem of my shirt, but I put my hands on his wrists before he could pull up.

"Go get my stuff from my luggage, the bottles of shampoo, soap, and my razor. Oh and the grapefruit stuff." My throat suddenly felt very dry, and he nodded. He was gone and back again in two seconds, all of my toiletries in hand. He set them down by the tub and began undressing me. I felt quite awkward, I had never willingly been bare chested in front of a man, well, I'm not sure if this was completely willing or not. He sighed, his eyes closing as his eyebrows lowered slightly.

"Victoria, I am not going to be able to properly remove your pants without causing further pain to your legs. So I'll simply have to use other means of removing them." He smirked, and I stuttered something along the lines of "What? Wha, c'mon- this, this is what are you doing? No, no that is not cool." Before he whipped out...a butter knife, and sliced down the side of each of my legs, cutting through the fabric that easily fell to the floor. I didn't even have a knick on me. "...I liked those pants..." I muttered, now in nothing more than my lacey underwear while my deliciously demonic butler went to take those from me as well. He pulled them off, seeming to take great pleasure and amusement in my flustered state, something which was rarely seen.

He lifted me up bridal style and lowered me into the near scalding hot bathwater and turned off the faucet. I winced silently, my skin turning a pale red at the temperature of the water around me, but soon my muscles relaxed and I could feel the pain in my legs start to subside. He leaned me back, dipping my head into the water up to my hairline, and pulled me forward again. He squeezed some of my shampoo into his hands then proceeded to massage it into my hair and scalp. Any reservations I had about this man bathing me faded away, it was so relaxing that I felt I could just melt into the bathwater. "Sebastian..." I said softly.

"My lady?" He messed up with the name again, well I actually assumed he just occasionally called me that to rile me up, but I didn't mind at this moment.

"Tell me what really happened. The pain I felt after falling down the stairs had to have gotten me stuck in the hospital for at least a few weeks" His hands stopped working for a second, then went back to it in less than a second.

"I just wanted to cushion the shock, I suppose. Three of your ribs were broken, and ripped through several arteries, as well as piercing your left lung. Your left femur was snapped and your right knee cap was nearly shattered, your wrists were broken from trying to stop your fall and a few of your vertebrae were broken, as well. There was also that nasty crack in your skull, but thankfully no brain damage. Still, you healed within just a few days, almost a week, which isn't just an astounding rate, it's...impossible. Either your blessed by angels or you're not a normal human, and I'm going to assume the latter. I am incredibly sorry for lying to you, my mistress, I can assure you it will not happen again."

My eyes widened, and I found my lip trembling. He can't be telling the truth, I couldn't have healed in just a freaking week! I was broken out of my thoughts as he put a hand on my forehead, preventing any soap to stream down into my eyes as he used the removable shower head to spray the shampoo out of my hair.

He continued to wash my body, all of it. Normally, when everything from your breasts to your nethers are being washed by your sexy demon butler, you would be turned on. But the shock of what I had just heard had just demolished any arousal I could feel at that moment. He drained the clouded, soapy bath water, lifting me out and wrapping me in a fluffy green towel, like a cocoon as I sat on the edge of the tub. "My my, Victoria, you look like a small child. Well, your face does, your body says otherwise." He smirked and glanced at me with those eyes of his before he started drying my hair off. I felt my face heat up at his comment. He carried me out into my bedroom once I was at the very least, damp, setting me on the bed while I was still wrapped in the towel.

"Sebastian..I want to take a nap before dinner." I stated. He pulled a pair of snow white lace underwear and a matching bra out of my drawers, as well as one of my oversized tie dyed t-shirts I had made during art class back in freshman year.. He began to dress me, and now that we weren't in a steamy bathroom, it was a bit more awkward.

Once I was dressed, he helped me into bed and tucked me in, I could feel the pain in my still wounded legs starting to subside. "Good night..." I muttered as I watched him leave. He nodded at me, with a smile that actually seemed genuine for once, before closing the curtains and the door, letting only a dull bit of sunlight into the room as I fell into a soft sleep.

~Sebastians POV~

"Goodnight..." she muttered it so quietly only a supernatural being such as myself could hear it. Oh, my sweet mistress, what /are/ you? You are not human, but you still hold the mortality, the fragility of a human body. Your soul smells quite delicious, not as pure as my former young masters, but the slight amount of impurity, like seasoning to a fine dish, draws me in. But there is one thing I just can't shake out of my head, I feel like I'm trespassing. Just being in her presence evokes feelings similar to moving in on the contracter of another demon, such as when that Faustus fellow moved in on the young Ciel Phantomhive. But, it's also different, I sense no demon has ever been in her presence. I pushed these confusing into the back of my mind before going downstairs, decorating the place with paintings, candles, curtains, and a great many other things, including a few mirrors and a cute little decorative cat statue. Time to prepare dinner, I guess. But those thoughts still pester me, and I swear just before I closed that door, her eyes appeared to be made of molten gold, almost to a point where they glowed...

A/N: Hey, sup, Viktoria here! No reviews for last chapter, but that's okay because it's only the first. Please review if you liked or even hated this chapter, I want to know what you guys think! And I don't know what I was thinking about that bath scene, but I just had to do it. See you next time, mwah!~


	3. Confessions of a Teenaged Tea Tycoon

I sat up and yawned, my tye dyed shirt bagging around my body and hanging just below my bum when I finally dragged myself out of bed. A warm orange light, like dying embers of a flame, filtered through the curtains, suggesting the sun was setting. "I hope Sebastian has dinner ready..." Heat rose to my cheeks as I remembered the events that transpired just a few hours before, but I splashed my face with cooling water from the sink in the bathroom. "Hn, stupid demon...being so damn sexy..." I muttered under my breath, pulling on my childish, but very adorable, cat face slippers. As I slinked down the stairs, running my fingers through my hair, an exquisite scent rose into my nostrils.

"Sebastian? Is that dinner?" I stood by the archway into the kitchen, my hand resting tentatively on the frame.

"Yes, my lady. It is almost done, feel free to sit down." He turned around, his sleeves rolled up and a bit of flour dusting his hands. "My lady-"

"Victoria, do I have to order you to remember to call me by my name?" I threatened as I sat down. He smirked slightly, his eyes lighting up.

"Forgive me, Victoria. I was merely going to inquire as to why you have chosen to remain in your sleepwear during dinner." He turned around to plate something that smelled so delicious that my mouth began to water.

"It's my house, you're the only other one here, and this is comfortable. So what's for dinner? By the way, I would prefer some of my Lifewater over hot tea for now." He opened the fridge and snatched up the plastic bottle, then poured the pale green fluid into a glass. My eyes grew wide as he placed the plate before me. A cute little quiche, substantial enough for a normal woman, sat there, just tempting me to faceplant.

"Tonights dinner is a Quiche made with Gruyere cheese and flavored with bacon and mushrooms, accompanied by fresh baked baguette." He announced with such elegance that I almost found myself jealous. I grabbed my fork and knife, straightening my spine and slicing into the little tart. I popped a bite into my mouth, the gruyere was nutty and the filling was well seasoned. The flakey tart melted in my mouth and I found myself eating slightly quicker than was lady like.

"This is delicious~" I nearly sang, my voice was high like it was when I was a chubby 5 year old. Yes, at one point in my life I was chubby, but back then it was cute. I bit into the baguette, the crust was crunchy but the inside was soft, and still warm. Before I knew it, I was staring at an empty plate and glass, licking a bit of filling off the corner of my mouth. I whimpered slightly, still hungry for more of this demons delicious food. Oh my, that sounded wrong, now didn't it? Deal with it.

"Are you ready for dessert, Victoria?" He leaned over my shoulder, speaking softly in my ear. Not close enough to be intimate, but it was still fairly close. I pushed back a blush, something that was becoming too frequent as of late, and nodded. I really hoped he learned the difference between salt and sugar. He retreated into the kitchen before coming out not even a moment later, holding a silver platter with a miniature cake on it. "This is a lemon and fresh raspberry dacquoise, a traditional french cake made with crisp and chewy meringue layers, lemon cream, and raspberry whipped cream, garnished with fresh raspberries and a sprig of mint." I cut off a bite of the enchanting looking cake, going into an almost euphoric state as it ravaged my taste buds.

So.

Effing..

Good.

"Sebastian, words cannot describe my love for this cake." I said in between bites, seemingly unable to satiate my hunger for this divine little cake. He chuckled beside me, making a comment that I didn't catch. It was probably about how a lady shouldn't eat so fast, or something of that sort. I finished off the last bits of my dessert, and would probably be bellyaching like a child, demanding food later on.

After about thirty minutes, Sebastian came to my side after cleaning the kitchen and doing whatever it is he does when he's not cleaning or cooking, or to my chagrin, bathing me. "Victoria, I do believe you wanted to visit your friends grave? It is "later on," as you put it." I was now sitting on the couch, channel flipping, finding nothing good to watch. I slowly set the remote down on the coffee table, which now had three vanilla scented candles lit for decoration and scent. I loved the scent of vanilla, well actually I loved anything that smelled warm and delicious, and Sebastians scent was one of them. Wait, no, no, bad Victoria! Don't go thinking that about your butler and eventual killer! I huffed slightly at my own thoughts.

"Yes, I think I want to go visit her grave. I'll go put on some clothes." I walked upstairs, and I heard him laugh slightly at my kitty slippers. In a few minutes I walked down the stairs in my high heeled victorian boots, dark skinny jeans, and a black t-shirt. Sebastian held out my red coat for me, but I turned it down. "It's still summer, Sebastian, I don't think I'll need the coat." I said, but he put a hand on my shoulder before I opened the front door.

"Paris is very different from Louisiana, Victoria. The summers are not as hot and the nights can be chilly, and we can't have you catching a cold." I let out a defeated sigh as I held out my arms, the lining of my coat was silky and soft as it slid on my arms with the help of my butler. "Shall we go? I could carry you, if your legs are still weak..." He asked me in that teasing voice that I hated and loved all at the same time.

"Nah, I'll just lean on you, I don't want to draw attention by being carried into the flower shop. Now we need to hurry up before it closes." I leaned on him, my hand lightly gripping the arm he snaked around my waist as we walked out of the apartment, eventually finding our way down to the first floor and out of the building. Not many people were out, but the ones that were would occasionally stare

It took us a good while to get to the flower shop, and while it was close to the cemetery, it was quite a ways away from home. We spent the walk in a comfortable silence that neither thought it best to break. We arrived at the shop, many beautiful bouquets displayed in the windows. I noticed a few magnolias, a feeling of homesickness washing over me. This city is beautiful, but it isn't home. Sebastian opened the door for me, the little bell jingling. It was a crystal clear song, sapping the nostalgia out of me and allowing me to step inside.

The sweet smell of roses, lilies, and other blooms hit my nose in a wave. The shop was quaint, with warm cobblestone floors and wooden pillars. Flowers as far as the eye could see, I even saw some spider lilies in there. The lights were a comfortable glow, bathing everything in light but not a harsh, white light, but a warm one.

"Hello? May I help you?" The cashier worker asked, causing me to snap my head in the direction of the counter. Behind said counter was a young spanish man, his dark brown hair was short, and he wore a light blue collared shirt under his white apron. His eyes were bright green, like emeralds, and I think he was wearing eyeliner. His accent was definitely american. The tag proudly displayed his name as "Eli."

"Uhm, yes." Sebastian held my elbow as I tried my best to walk to the counter, successfully making it there on my own. I leaned on it for support, looking up at Eli, who was smiling brightly. "I would like a bouquet of 3 white roses, 3 white lilies, and 1 red rose. Not arranged in any particular manner, just make sure it's those exact flowers." He nodded.

"You got it, be right back." he scampered off towards the back, coming out a few minutes later with my flowers. "Here you are, Miss...?"

"Grey. Victoria Grey." His jaw nearly dropped to the floor.

"Grey? As in, Lady Grey tea!?" he nearly squealed, oh god, another crazy tea fanatic. Sebastian moved forward slightly in a rather protective manner.

"Oh, heh, sorry, I just never thought I'd meet someone as rich and powerful as you." He scratched the back of his head, grinning sheepishly. "Didn't mean to upset ya boyfriend, girl." I flushed at his comment, cheeks warming up, but only slightly.

"He's just my roommate, I'm leaning on him because I hurt my legs a week ago." Eli handed me my flowers, frowning slightly.

"Sorry, I know how it feels to break a few bones." He tapped some buttons on the cash register.

"That'll be 20 euros, please." He flashed a grin, his teeth were a pearly white and perfectly shaped. It made me feel a little self conscious about my teeth. My front teeth were slightly crooked, even after having braces for most of my high school years, and they weren't as white as his. Starting with my canines, they all began to look like triangles, like a shark. Even my molars. I had no problem with it, it was just a bit odd when children asked me if I was a vampire, and painful when I bit my own cheek.

"Here ya go.." I fished the money out my pocket and smiled slightly at him, he seemed to be a nice guy, he kind of reminded me of Clarissa's brother. But let's not dwell on Clarissa too much, right now, at least.

"See ya around, Miss Grey. Thank you for your patronage." He waved happily, and I muttered a "See you." before we exited the store. The moon was high in the sky, and the breeze blew the smell of my flowers at me, the scent caressing my cheeks like angels breath.

"May I ask why you chose this particular arrangement of flowers?" Sebastian\ wrapped an arm around my waist once more, offering much needed support, physically and emotionally, even if he didn't know it.

"White lilies and white roses were Clarissa's favorite flowers, she could never decide between the two. Black roses are my favorite, you know, ones that are such a dark red they look black from afar. But, she always said that red roses just screamed "me." So every year, I go to her grave on her birthday and lay down a bouquet of 3 white lilies, 3 white roses, and 1 red rose. 7 flowers, we knew each other for 7 years. I know, it's really cheesy and kind of embarrassing but...I just..." Sebastian gently gripped my waist with his hand, his contract seal glowing ever so slightly.

The walk to the cemetery was short, and the chilled night air felt wonderful on my face and hands. It was a well kept yard, the grass was lush and green, but I marvelled at the amount of headstones. I grew up in a city below sea level, so our graveyards were full of mausoleums

and raised graves, because you couldn't dig two feet down without hitting mud. Moss and vines grew around the oldest ones, which were made out of porous stone, but the more recent stones were a smooth, shiny granite. There were even a few graves adorned with statues, belonging to the more wealthy patrons. It stands to reason, since Clarissa was the daughter of a wealthy, good natured politician (I was surprised such a thing even existed), that her grave was one of these statues.

"There it is, the one with the angel." Her grave was beautiful. A gorgeous angel marked her tombstone, a finger pressed to her lips, meaning 'let this soul rest in peace.' Clarissa was always obsessed with symbolism, and I remember a few years ago when we were talking about what kind of tombstones we wanted. The thought made me sad.

"She was religious?" I kissed the red rose before kneeling down and placing the beautiful arrangement on the grave, glancing at the carved text.

"Here lies Clarissa Meyers, 1993-2009. Loving daughter, sister, and friend. May her soul find peace in Heaven." I read the inscription out loud, a hard edge to my emotionless features. "She was a devout Catholic, but she never forced her beliefs on anyone, and did not question me when I had started to edge toward atheism during the earlier years of our friendship." Sebastian nodded, I pushed away from him and leaned down next to the stone, resting my cheek on the cold surface as if it was her shoulder. "Sebastian?"

"Yes?"

"Go on back to the apartment, I'll be back in a few hours. I need time to think. If I need you, just call, right?" He nodded at my question, and was out of my sight. I sighed, but I would not cry. No, I would not cry against the headstone of the woman I had loved. That's right, I had loved her. I was straight as a board, yes, but Clarissa had wormed her way into my heart (not that I had any problems with that, she was wonderful) in a way nobody else had ever done. It wasn't a physical love, no, and I doubt she even knew of my feelings.

It was a spiritual feeling, she could have been a walrus and I would've felt the same way. The corners of my mouth twitched upwards as I let out the slightest of chuckles, imagining myself fist-bumping a walrus with her hairstyle and eyes. "Hey Clarissa...happy 18th birthday...I miss you so much...You wouldn't believe the situation I've gotten myself into, not that I regret it...I'll finally end the people who took you from me. Heh, I could see it now, you barging into my apartment with Sebastian in tow, screeching at me and saying how stupid I was to sell my soul to the devil just to avenge you. I know, I'm being stupid, that this isn't what you would want. But it's what I want, it's what I need. I bet you're in heaven, if such a place exists. But since Sebastian is from hell, then I guess all that Christian bullshit is real, eh? I also bet you became an angel, right? You deserve to be one, you were the kindest person I've ever met...You were there for me when I needed you, I remember all our late night feelings jams, watching all those sad disney movies and eating ice cream out of the tub, sobbing our little eyes out just because we could...I miss you...I love you..." My little monologue was spoken slowly and softly, the last phrase not being much more than a whisper.

I shakily stood on my own two feet. It wasn't as difficult or painful to walk, but it was uncomfortable. I didn't look back at the grave as I left, because like I said, I wouldn't cry. Hn, maybe I should have worn flats, I thought. Then I remembered, every time I wear flats I get horrible blisters. A light rain drizzled down, starting out as a mist. I popped the collar to my coat, rolling my eyes at the sky. Only the universe would create such a cliche scene in my life.

"Hey! Wait up!" I turned around to see the cashier from the flower shop, Eli, running towards me. He was protected by a large white umbrella, and was wearing a sassy yellow coat, not unlike my own red one.

"You?" I blinked, why was a worker from a flower shop running towards me?

"You looked like you needed someone to walk you home, considering you're all alone in the rain without an umbrella. Victoria, right?" He grinned, holding his umbrella over me. He was thin and lithe, but wasn't lanky by any means. He had the physique of a gymnast or dancer, and seemed to glow when he smiled. "I mean, if that's okay. But I go this way anyway to get to my place, so I thought I'd offer some help..." His voice got progressively quieter as I remained silent.

"Uhm..sure...that'd be nice, Sebastian would throw a fit if I got a cold anyway..." I murmured, feeling a strange sense of security around this man who I had only met for the second time today.

"Great! I live in the fancy building, a few blocks away from the Eiffel tower." I quirked an eyebrow, that was where I lived.

"I live there too, on the top floor." We had started walking, as much as I missed Sebastians physical support, it would be rude for me to ask Eli to do the same. I needed to get used to walking on my own again, anyway. Gotta be a trooper, I thought.

"Oh! I live on the 12th floor, just a few floors under." He grinned, I don't think I had ever met anyone who smiled so much, not even Clarissa. We walked together, him prattling on about how his parents were two wealthy business owners, but only payed for his apartment and bills here in Paris. He was on his own to pay for food and other necessities, and he was working as a flower store clerk to learn business sense.

"Why a flower store?" I had concluded by now that my flamboyant new friend was either gay, or very, very confused. Not that I minded, it was nice to be around someone who smiled genuinely, not like Sebastians smirks and smiles, the smiles that did not reach his eyes.

"Because I love flowers, simple as that. My dad was always pretty accepting of my love for stuff like this, but my mom is always like "Everyone will think you're a 'fancy boy,' with the way you dress and the way you talk and the things you're into!" But what she doesn't know, is that I am a 'fancy boy.' As she puts it." He let out a mischievous giggle. "Oh, you don't have a problem with that, do you?" His smile faltered. I shook my head at him.

"It's fine. I loved someone who was the same gender once, too. You kind of remind me of her." In his looks, he reminded me of her brother, but in his personality, how he seemed to glow with happiness, did remind me of Clarissa.

"Heh, I always remind people of that special someone, who is she?" We continued walking, halfway to the building by now. The lights of the city dazzled around us, twinkling like stars.

"She died. Her name was Clarissa. It happened a long time ago, though, so don't worry about it." I sighed, the breeze ruffling my short hair.

"Oh...Sorry..."

"I said it's fine. So what about you, got anyone you love?" I discreetly changed the subject, stuffing my hands in my pockets, finding a few loose coins and some balled up gum wrappers.

"Well..." He pulled out his wallet, stopping for a few moments as he held the umbrella in the crook of his arm, making it wave unsteadily above us as he flipped the wallet open, revealing a picture of Eli and a young man with long blonde hair and dark brown eyes, with a smile that could light up the room. His arm was draped over Eli's shoulder, and it looked like they couldn't be more in love. I could see a big city in the background, and by the silhouette of the Empire State Building, I guessed it was New York. "His name's Will, but he always wants people to call him by his middle name, Jacob. So that's what I call him." Eli grinned, but sadness bordered his features.

"You miss him." He stuffed the wallet back into his pocket as we continued walking. He nodded, a sad smile on his face.

"He's coming to visit soon though, he saved up just to visit me. I told him to use the money to pay back the last of his student loans, but he wouldn't have any of it, ya know? Oh, I hope you'll get to meet him! He loves drinking tea." Eli grinned, and before we knew it we were back at the doors of our building. We rode the elevator up together until we stopped at the 12th floor.

"Well, goodnight, I guess." I murmured, feeling a little exhausted from all that walking. I wasn't ready to sleep, but I did want to lie down.

"You mean /good morning./ It's midnight! He slipped a piece of paper in my hands and grinned. "We should hang some time, even if your roommate, attractive as he is, looks like he acts like he's got a pole up his butt all day." He let out an impish laugh before the elevator door closed, separating us. I stared at the paper for a few seconds before I dropped it into my pocket. I grunted, pushing the buttons for the elevator to take me up to my floor. When I reached the door, it opened for me, and Sebastian smirked.

"You took your time." He cooed. I simply brushed past him, letting him take my coat for me as I kicked off my heels, plopping on the couch.

"I made a friend. The cashier from the flower shop, who happens to be a flamboyant gay man from New York.. He thinks you act like you have a pole up your butt, and I kind of agree with him." A tick mark appeared by his head, and I grinned slightly. "Make me some tea, please? I feel like some chamomile, y'know, to help me sleep." I flipped through some channels, finally getting tired of everything being in french (as was expected) and logged into my Netflix account. I decided to watch some good old Doctor Who, smiling as I recalled the 11th Doctor shouting something about not being a ginger. I relaxed, stretching out across the couch like a cat.

"Would you like a small snack with your tea?" Sebastians leaned down and I glanced up at him, shaking my head.

"I'm fine, but just make sure to have a big breakfast ready in the morning." I stated. He nodded and went into the kitchen, where I could hear the whistling of the kettle a few minutes later. After he had delivered the sleep potion, I was contentedly sipping at it while my eyes were glued to the TV. Sure, I had seen this episode before, but it was one of my favorites. I absolutely loved the Doctor Who christmas specials, and this was the one with the snowmen, my favorite.

I felt my eyelids grow heavy as the ending credits rolled, the empty cup sat abandoned on the coffee table in front of me. Before I could even trudge up to my room, I conked out right there, slumping against the soft black suede that was my couch. Sebastian would carry me up, and much to my helpless chagrin, dress me in my pajamas anyway.

"Victoria, it is time to wake up." Sebastian threw my curtains open and let the pure, unadulterated sunlight filter in.

"Nooo...Leave me be you demonic bastard..." I pulled the covers over my face like a cocoon of safety.

"I am sorry, but unless that is an order, I must do this." He grabbed the end of the covers, ripping them away and letting the cool air and sunlight touch me. I let out a very over dramatic hiss.

"Now, do I need to help you dress yourself? Or can you handle that on your own?" He smirked and I shooed him out of my room. I pushed off the bed and proceeded to take a shower, dressing in a pair of red shorts, red converse, and a black tank top. I tied a navy blue hoodie around my hips and brushed out my hair. Oh dear, I look like I'm 14 again. I shuddered, best not to dwell on those times when I was such a wanty bitch. Oh wait, I'm still a wanty bitch. It wasn't like I could help it, all of my nicer clothes needed to be washed, since I hadn't bothered to do laundry before I packed for Paris.

I scampered downstairs, shoving my wallet and phone in my back pocket and darting into the kitchen. "Something smells good." I planted myself on a barstool, and Sebastian presented me with a several plates of waffles, eggs, bacon, muffins, cakes, and about 10 different kinds of syrups, jellies, and sauces, as well as one glass of milk and one glass of orange juice. "Wh...what...?" I felt like a mouse being faced with an entire mountain of cheese; sick.

"You did say to have a big breakfast ready, did you not?" He glanced at me, smirk playing on his lips. That bastard.

"You didn't have to take it so literally...I think my appetite just went out the door..." Though I did not feel hungry, I still forced down an egg, a waffle, a few pieces of bacon, and a small muffin. I washed it down with the orange juice. He threw away all of the leftovers, much to my chagrin. Food should not be wasted! "I think I'm going to be sick..." I muttered. I trudged over to the door, my body felt like lead. I turned the knob, freezing like a deer in headlights. "Well. Shit." I muttered.

"What is it?" Sebastian was at my side, dressed in a pair of black slacks and black boots, with a white button up.

"I have no idea what to do!" I panicked. "I thought I had it all figured out but I don't know anything about the case or the people who did it or anything!" I turned to him, clutching his shirt and shaking him with wide eyes. He gently touched my wrist, and slowly I stopped shaking him, sniffling like a child. I really should take my medicine.

"Shall I go acquire the police files? I believe I know someone who can help you from there." I looked up at him, his eyes were a warm, reddish brown. They made me feel safe.

"Please. I'll be here, take your time. I think I need some time alone, anyway." He nodded respectfully before disappearing out the door. I stood there for a few seconds before I decided to plop on the sofa. My converse found their way onto the floor by the couch while my head lolled back onto the couch arm. I mulled over everything for a few minutes, being in Paris, having a demon butler who will one day devour my soul, the fact that I keep having the "I'm being watched" feeling, that sort of stuff. I looked over at my red coat, which was hung up, and I went up and pulled a slip of paper out of the pocket.

"Hmm...I wonder if Eli's busy today...I need to socialize more, now that I don't live with about 89 other girls in a dorm..." I grabbed my cell phone and dialed the numbers before I sat on the arm of the couch, pressing the little machine to the side of my face.

It rang a few times before someone answered. "Hello? Bonjour?" He sounded so confused, I guess he must not get called a lot.

"Hey, Eli? It's Victoria, from upstairs. I was wondering, are you doing anything today? I'm bored and Sebastian is busy." God, it's been awhile since I've asked someone to hang out. I probably sound like some social pariah who just moved into a new country where they can get a fresh start; in other words, awkward as hell.

"Yeah! I'm off work today so that'd be great. Do you like musicals?" He sounded rather excited, like an adorable little kid. Oh wait, I hate children.

"Yeah, why?"

"Girl I'll be right down. I got Rent, Moulin Rouge, and CHICAGOOOOO~!" He hung up, leaving me no time to reply. I shrugged, waiting around for about 15 minutes before someone knocked on my door.

"Yo?" As soon as I opened it, Eli darted in. He was sporting a pair of tight, worn, light jeans that were cut off above his knee. He barely had any leg hair, from what I could see, and was wearing blue sneakers. He was wearing a black hoodie over a yellow t-shirt, and there was a tube of cherry chapstick poking out from his pocket.

"Soooo, which one do you wanna watch first?" He had the DVD cases fanned out in front of him like a deck of cards, and I merely tapped the case that held Chicago inside. Eli was a little forward for my tastes, but it's nice to have someone who seems to genuinely enjoy my company around. Well, I guess Sebastian enjoys it, but he kind of has to.

"Are you hungry? Sebastian normally cooks for me, but I'm a pretty good cook myself, I think." Eli gave me a little smirk as he made himself at home, slipping off his sneakers to reveal socks with kittens printed on them, popping the DVD into the player before setting the other cases on the coffee table.

"Got yo man whipped, I see?" I couldn't imagine my expression when he said that, but it probably looked very, very stupid.

"Like I said, he's just my roommate. How does some stir fry sound? I think we have the ingredients for that." I said, quickly changing the subject from anything having to do with romance or my butler.

"Stir fry sounds good, by the way, can I use your bathroom?" I nodded at him as he rocked back and forth on his heels, nearly slipping because of his kitty socks.

"Yeah, upstairs, second door on the right. And be careful with the stairs, they tried to kill me once." He let out a hearty laugh, skipping happily up those goddamned stairs. One of these days, I'm going to get Sebastian to install an escalator or a ladder, anything but stairs. I strolled into the kitchen, searching the fridge for stir fryable things. I decided on pork stir fry with corn, bell peppers, onions, and broccoli. Not exactly asian, no, but we didn't exactly have many asian ingredients, considering Sebastian mainly cooked french food. I sighed, when in Rome, do as the Romans do, I suppose. Eli scampered in as I was heating the pan, melting some butter and adding salt.

"Can I help?" He asked meekly. I dropped the cutting board on the table, creating a very audible SMACK.

"No. You are my guest and you will be treated as such, do as you please until I have lunch ready. Explore the apartment if you want, just don't go into the first door on the right or the first door on the left upstairs, those are me and Sebastians rooms." I probably sounded a little harsh, because he shrank back with a bewildered expression. "Uh...sorry, I was just raised to think that when you have a guest, they shouldn't have to help with anything..." Great, scared away your first prospective friend in years. Way to go, Victoria.

"No problem! Your apartment _is_ pretty big, after all, and is just begging to be explored!" He smiled brightly at me, seemingly unperturbed by my awkwardness as he walked out of the kitchen. I sighed and quickly sliced pieces of a large pork chop I found in the fridge, adding it to the sizzling pan of boiling butter. As I was chopping the vegetables, I became lost in thoughts about nothing in particular, and failed to notice how close the obscenely sharp knife was to my fingers.

"Ow! Fuck!" Blood poured out of a large cut across my fingers, drenching a perfectly good onion. The fact that the knife was covered in onion juice did not help at all, and I felt tears pricking at the corners of my eyes.

"You okay!?" Eli came scuttling in with urgency, resting his eyes on my hand, which was profusely bleeding. I was running to the sink, blood dribbling on the floor before I reached my destination and ran some water over the stinging wound.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Should've been paying more attention." I winced "Do me a favor? Trash those bloody onions, they were the last thing I had to put in so you just have to stir the fry." He smiled softly before doing as I asked, saying something about how he /knew/ I would beg for his help. He poured in some soy sauce I found after bandaging my hand, and soon we found ourselves singing along to The Cell Block Tango on the couch while empty plates rested on the coffee table.

The hours whittled away quickly, we were watching the end of our third musical, Rent, when the front door swung open.

"Oh? I didn't know we were going to have a guest." Sebastian had several papers in hand, which I assumed he put on the kitchen counter because when he walked back in, he was without them.

"That was the point, numbnuts. I don't believe you two have been formally introduced. Eli, Sebastian, Sebastian, Eli." Sebastian held out his hand, which Eli gladly shook. Heh, he may be a taken man, but I don't think anyone could resist Sebastians charm, even if they did think he acted like a stiff.

"Pleasure to meet your acquaintance, but Victoria and I have some rather touchy matters to deal with," His eyes flickered over to the kitchen, and I understood. "So it would be best if you left." Eli looked a little downcast, but turned to me and smiled brightly. "Ohohoh...I get it. Roommates my ass, little lady!" He grinned and jumped off the couch before pulling on his sneakers.

"Sir, I assure you that Victoria and I are nothing more tha-"

"Don't even say it!" Eli giggled. "Roommates don't have matching tattoos, nor do they have "touchy matters"" Eli gathered up his DVDs before absconding away, leaving a rather miffed Sebastian and a dumbfounded me behind.

"Hm, such an uncouth young man. Although I do suppose the matching "tattoo" matter could give him such a notion." Sebastian said, leading me into the kitchen before noticing my bandaged hand.

"What happened?" He gently, but swiftly, grabbed it to examine.

"I made pork stir fry, but I cut my hand while chopping the onions. I cleaned up all the blood, by the way."

"I knew I felt something while I was acquiring the files..." He muttered, cradling my bandaged hand.

"Sebastian, it's fine, I'm not going to die. Now let's have a crack at those files." He nodded at my statement and stood beside me as I planted myself on a stool.

I spent hours pouring over those files. There wasn't much, it contained details on Clarissa, the answers I provided while I was questioned, my description of the attackers. Not much. Oh, and the detailed that it was a cold case, they had never caught the killers. I growled, slamming the papers down in a bout of rare, uncontained rage.

"This is useless! Agh, I should've known I would never be able to do this, even with a demon at my side!" I went to slam my head on the table, but Sebastian put his hands on my shoulders, calming my boiling rage down to a simmering one.

"Victoria, do not fret, I am sure we will be able to find something of worth; if not, forgive me for not pleasing you." I sighed inwardly, calming myself the rest of the way.

"You're right...Would you mind making dinner? I need to get my mind off this for a while, we'll pick up tomorrow..." My head felt heavy, and I began to sway dizzily. I could hear Sebastian vaguely, but a voice spoke clearly into my head.

"Find the priest, at the Cathedral." The voice was so beautiful, I almost called out for it to speak more until I was jolted back to reality.

"Victoria? Are you alright?" Sebastians face came swimming into view in front of mine, inches away. All dizziness had left my body, but a blush rose to my face.

"Y-yeah, I'm fine. I think, tomorrow, we should look for the priest at the church, okay?" He gave me a bewildered look.

"Why?" Oh right...he's a demon, and churches don't sit well with him. I didn't even know if he could enter one at all. I shrugged.

"It just came to me...oh, and Sebastian?" He put up the papers and set them aside, preparing to make dinner.

"Yes?"

"After I turn in, make sure to go out and buy me a weapon; preferably a crossbow, for dramatic effect." A strange feeling of happiness warmed my bosom, and I found myself thinking absent mindedly of those men, bound my butler and screaming. Yes, the screams of the helpless, begging for their very lives...

AN: Oh god I'm so sorry, it's been too long. This chapter is so long because I just couldn't figure out where to end it, I'm so sorry. Also, I refuse to update until I have at least 4 reviews! Is a review really that much to ask? If you don't like it you could at least tell me /why/. Anyway, I hope you guys like Eli, because he is very important. Also, every girl needs a sassy gay friend. Tata,darlings!


	4. The Ruin of Angels

Oh god, I just remembered I hadn't done one of these yet! Sebastian, if you will do the honors.

Sebastian: Miss Alabaster Temptress lays no claim to Kuroshitsuji or any of its characters. She only owns the Lady Victoria Grey. *bows*

Thank you darling boy *gives him a kitten* Well, enjoy chapter 4!

* * *

I woke early the next morning, the psychotic feelings gone from my mind. I was still pretty damn excited, of course. Answers! Closure! Revenge at last! I slipped out of bed, padding over to my dresser to find it filled with clean clothes. Sebastian even folded my freaking underwear when he did the laundry, though I'm not sure if that's professionalism or just plain creepy. I took a hot shower, pulling on a pair of tight black slacks and leather ankle boots, with a black button up. I put on some red lipstick and some eyeliner before spinning my fedora on my finger, flipping it onto my head.

I bounded downstairs to find Sebastian making me a cheese omelette. "Omelette du fromage?" I giggled, hoisting myself on a barstool.

"Made from the finest cheddar and gruyere." He put it on a porcelain plate, garnishing it with a sprig of parsley and pouring me a cup of ginger tea before serving me.

"It's really good, my compliments to the chef." I slyly grinned at him, shoveling more food in my mouth before downing my tea.

"Well aren't you uncharacteristically happy today." Sebastian grinned and cleaned the counter.

"Hmph, I'm finally going to get some answers, I have a reason to be happy." He smirked at me as I hopped off the barstool, barely wobbling on the 4 inch heels. "My legs are feeling better too." Sebastian finished cleaning and held a box out to me.

"Hm?"

"You did say to get you a weapon." He replied. I opened the box, and inside was a shiny, dark, steel crossbow, complete with a square quiver of about 50 titanium bolts. I picked it up, surprised at how lightweight it was, and attached the quiver of bolts to my belt.

"I didn't think you'd get me an actual crossbow, I expected a pistol or pocketknife, not all out vampire hunter gear." I smirked, grabbing a messenger bag and putting the crossbow in it.

"What was it you said, ah, for dramatic effect?" He grabbed some silver butter knives from a drawer, and they seemed to disappear on his person. "Ready to go?" He offered his arm like a proper gentleman and I took it. Soon we were outside on the street, people bustling around in the summer heat. I may have been in all black, but the heat barely fazed me, considering I was used to 110 degree weather during the summer back in New Orleans.

"You can go in with me, right?" I knitted my eyebrows, looking up at him as we walked. He nodded.

"It won't be pleasant, but I am, contrary to popular belief, able to tread on holy ground." He smirked at me, and I simply nodded. We made our way through the winding city streets, until we finally took a bus to the Cathedral.

* * *

It was a beautiful building, really. I smiled up at the stained glass windows and stone, before tugging a reluctant Sebastian inside. I searched for the preacher, everything was quiet and there were a few people praying. Hm, if only they knew that a demon walked amongst them. We found the priest, and I felt myself flair up in anger. I kept my face stoic on the outside, but it was contorting with rage in my mind. It was definitely one of the men I saw standing over my best friends dead body. Note my use of the word 'it,' it didn't deserve to be called anything relating to a human being.

"That's it...Do you think we can get it alone?"

"It?"

"I don't want to give it the honor of being referred to as nothing more than an object, a thing."

"Ah. How malicious." He smirked at me.

"Now answer my question."

"If you cause a distraction."

"Alright. Just go and grab it while everyone is distracted." He nodded and disappeared into the shadows, and I winked at him. I suddenly ran down the aisle, screaming at the top of my lungs.

"Il ya un démon destruction de Paris! Il ya un démon destruction de Paris!" I wasn't sure if they would believe me, but I was satisfied when I looked disheveled enough that people began panicking. I saw a shadow drag the preacher away, and I quickly stopped.

"Ceci conclut notre foret attaque démon, et vous avez tous échoué. Passez une bonne journée!"* I smiled and waved at everyone, and scampered away into the empty hall the priest was dragged in. Sebastian pulled me into the room he had tied the preacher in, who was cowering and pissing his pants.

"Well, well, motherfuckin' WELL!" I smacked the scared, middle aged man across the face. It looked so confused, but I suppose being dragged away by a demon in your own church will have that effect on you.

"Wh-who are you!?" It stammered, I grabbed its face, digging my manicured nails into its cheeks and making deep, red marks.

"Do you recognize me? No? Well what about her?" I shoved a photo of me and Clarissa in his face, careful not to let it touch its vile skin. It was taken just a week before her death, and we were in a coffee shop in New Orleans. We both wore tacky Rudolph the Red Nosed Reindeer sweaters, in celebration of the christmas season. We were enjoying some white chocolate mochas, as it was her last day in the United States before she moved to Paris. Recognition washed across the mans face and I sneered, gently placing the photo back into my bag.

"Ah, remember now, eh?" I growled. I stood stick straight, motioning for Sebastian to come by my side.

"Do you want to kill him now?" He asked gently, sensing that I was barely keeping myself from shooting this...thing on the spot with my shiny new crossbow, which was begging to be tried out. Damn, I really need to take my medicine.

"No...Bag 'em and gag 'em. We take it back to the apartment, no, wait, that's barely soundproofed...Make sure to knock it out, and we'll drug its unconscious body when we get back. We wait until nightfall, then we take it somewhere to interrogate him." Sebastian nodded, and before it could even scream, he knocked him on the back of the neck, rendering it unconscious. He hoisted the dead weight over his shoulder, carrying it sack of potatoes style, and took me in his other arm, making sure that me and the thing didn't make contact. We moved fast in the shadows, busting out of the church and making it back to my apartments in seconds. The speed we went at left me very disoriented, and I had to hold tight to Sebastian as I tried to stand, while he dumped it on the floor of my apartment.

"Hnn..." I rested against my ever so loyal butler, and he put his hand on my lower back to steady me until I could stand. "Okay...Now to drug him...I wonder what'd happen if we injected ground ambien in water into his blood stream..." I thought out loud. I heard Sebastian give a light chuckle.

"I'm fairly sure that would kill him. We could just force the pills down his throat, you know." He said light heartedly, like we weren't planning to interrogate, kill, and probably torture an effing priest. And this is one of the things I liked about Sebastian.

"Okay, you do it. And tie him up too, and shove some rags into his mouth. I think I'll just paint a wall or something until it's safe." He nodded and I found my way into a guest room I had Sebastian clear out a few days earlier. I pulled out some painting supplies from the closet, and just painted. The wall was so plain, so white that it hurt my eyes.

* * *

I had no idea how long I was painting, but soon I was staring at some sort of timeline of the year. On one end of the wall, during what appeared to be a Spring scene, a mischievous red fox was reaching for an apple from a tree, that was cut of by the end of the wall. It faded into Summer, then Fall. On the Winter scene, there was a tree that was cut off by the end of the wall, obviously the other half of the tree from the Spring scene. The ground was snowy, and the night sky gleamed with an eerie yellow moon. It appeared that the wall went from morning to night, as well. Perched on the tree, dusted in snow, was raven with golden eyes, staring at the moon that seemed to be almost real.

"You should paint more often, Victoria." Sebastian interrupted my rare moment of mental clarity, but I simply shook my head.

"I know. But it's just a hobby." I scowled at the drips of paint on the unprotected wooden floor, but opted to get them out later. "What time is it?"

"8:00 pm, I was going to fetch you for dinner but you seemed so engrossed in your work, I decided to not intrude until you were finished. Would you like something to eat now?"

"Hmm...How about, after we finish with the bound and gagged thing in my living room, we go out to eat? We should easily be able to get somewhere safe to interrogate him by now." He nodded obediently, leading me out to the living room. I pulled my red coat on and tossed my fedora in the air, ducking under it just as it landed on my head. Sebastian threw the unconscious lump into a burlap sack, and I found myself wondering if this was all just some cheesy movie. I mean, crossbows? Burlap sacks? Fedoras? Well the last part is my fault, but I digress.

"So, where do you suggest we go?" I followed Sebastian out to the balcony, as to avoid having to go down the elevator and past the front desk.

"Parisian catacombs?"

"Cliché. Do you plan on taking me across a subterranean river in a gondola while we sing a dramatic duet, Mr. Michaelis?" I smirked.

"If you insist, but I had no idea your name was Christine Daaé." He smirked at me, hoisting the sack over his shoulder carelessly while he scooped me up in his other arm. He jumped, causing me to cling to his body because only one of his arms was securing me. I wrapped my arms around his neck, snuggling myself closer out of fear and causing a smug smile to surface from him. It was, to my chagrin, not that long until we reached an old entrance to the underground tunnels. He set me on the ground, taking my hand and leading me into the dark corridors.

"Hmm..." I fumbled with my phone, turning it on and shining some light on the dusty old place. "You better have a better way of lighting this place." I told him. He turned leading me down another hallway. Before I knew it we were in a small chamber, and he was holding a lit torch. He stuck it in on a scone in the wall before roughly dropping the sack on (what I assumed to be) its bum.

"Is this to your liking?" He gave me that charming half-smile, the corners of his mouth twitching up in a rather alluring manner. Eh, wait, no, you didn't hear that from me. That was the sexually aggravated teenager speaking.

"It's fine." There was just enough light to see clearly, but Sebastian lit another torch anyway. He pulled on the edge of the sack, making the stirring man tumble out and hit its head on the floor, making a large bump. I pulled a bottle of water out of my bag, splashing it on his face and causing its eyes to open slowly. It looked around, a confused expression in its face until its eyes landed on me and my butler. It was about to scream, but I ran forward and delivered a swift bitch-slap.

"Do you speak english. Parlez vous anglais?" I asked with a sickeningly sweet tone. It nodded, terrified out of his wits. "Good. To answer all of your questions, yes we did kidnap you, no we will not tell you who we are, right now we are in the catacombs, and, heh, you already know why we're doing this. If you cooperate, I just might let you keep your pathetic life." I spat out, venom soaking my tongue. It slowly nodded, hmph, smart man.

"Now, since you obviously remember raping my best friend and making a move to kill me after I saw you, I'm going to assume you kept in contact or are at least aware of the whereabouts of at least ONE of the other culprits, correct?" It started blubbering, stuttering incoherent things, asking why are we doing this and to please let him go, cliché. And I'm sick of cliché.

"Oh just shut up already! Now, I'm going to ask you some questions, and you are going to answer them honestly or else my friend over here," I motioned to Sebastian, who was standing at my side with a ghost of a smile on his face. The thing started pissing his self, sending a foul odor into the air. "Will carve you up like a turkey at thanksgiving, not that you'd be too familiar with that." I turned my nose up at it, disgusted by the stench of bodily fluids and fear seeping from him. To think something like this actually became a preacher, someone who was supposed to deliver the righteous word of god, who was not supposed to sin.

"Now, where are the others?" I stayed as far away from it as I could, while still remaining close enough to intimidate.

"I-I l-l-lost track." I scowled kicking it in the head with my pointy boot, knocking out a few teeth. It let out a feeble cry of pain.

"What was that?" I growled.

"O-okay! Th-there is one I kn-know...H-his name is Phillipe Gordoux! Phillipe Gordoux!" It cried, tears running down its wrinkled, oily, and battered face. Blood pooled around its lips from spaces where its teeth used to be.

"Where does this Phillipe Gordoux live?" I calmly stated, glad to finally have something to go on.

"Ea-east end of l-la city...P-please, l-let me g-go. I'm so sorry, I'm so s-sorry for wh-what I did. I w-was so dr-drunk, please! I have a-atoned for my sins, please l-let me go!" It cried, terrified and sobbing. I snarled, an inhuman growl escaping my throat. It wasn't loud, not scream worthy, but the sound was downright creepy.

"East end? Address?" I tapped my foot impatiently.

"N-no, I am so, s-so sorry." It blubbered. "B-but he d-does have a s-scar, c-cannot miss i-it. Right a-across h-his nose. H-he has br-brown hair and bl-blue eyes. P-please..." It groveled at my feet, and an expression of disgust to cross my face as I took a step back.

"Hm, thank you. Oh, and by the way. I was lying." I pulled my cross bow from my bag, loading it with a bolt. It stared up at me, fear and confusion in its eyes. I looked away, I had never killed before. I felt Sebastians hand overlap my shaking one, helping me pull the trigger that sent the bolt into its left eye, silencing any screams that were going to escape. I strangely felt no burden, no guilt, in fact I felt happy. I should really take my medicine, but that wouldn't do me any good.

"Hide the body, and then we can go out to eat." I smiled brightly, storing the crossbow in my bag. He quickly hid the body amongst the stone, then he took my hand and put out the torches. We walked out in silence, but I couldn't hide the warm, happy glow my skin had obtained.

"You seem quite happy for someone who just earned the status of murderer." Sebastian jokingly said beside me.

"Well he didn't deserve to- WOAH!" He had hoisted me in both of his arms, jumping up and bounding from rooftop to rooftop till we reached my unlocked balcony door. He grinned down at me, the light of the moon making him beyond handsome. "Heh...warn me next time."

"Is that an order? Because if you will have that amusing reaction once more, there will be no warnings." He smirked. I flushed a bright red. "We have reservations for a restaurant in the city, but you can't go out like that."

"What do you mean?"

"A dress is needed for this occasion, I assume you have an appropriate one?" He set me down in front of my bedroom door after needlessly carrying me up the stairs, not that I mind, because those things still scare me. I nodded, not bothering to argue before running into my room. I didn't really need to clean up, so I simply slipped out of my current clothes before pulling on a black halter dress with a layer of tulle over the slightly puffed out skirt. It had swirls of black glitter over the tight fitting top, and shimmered in the light. I quickly put on a pair of black stockings and a pair of open-toed heels. I put on a diamond necklace and a sapphire ring before touching up my makeup and managing to clean up my hair. All this in a record time of 20 minutes, damn I was good.

"Ready to go?" Sebastian was dressed in black slacks and dress shoes, with a black blazer over his usual white collared shirt. He offered me his arm and I took it, grabbing the black, patent leather wallet that had my money and credit cards in it.

"Yes, I am. I honestly don't know why we couldn't go eat at a cafe or something, but I suppose this is okay." The night air was warm as we walked down the street towards the restaurant, which of course my faithful pointer dog knew the location of. Hmph, overachiever. My hand flew to my heart, and I clutched Sebastians shoulder for support. A searing pain shot throughout my body, before slowly dissipating.

"Victoria?" He put his hands on my shoulders as I steadied myself, thankfully not causing much of a scene.

"I...I'm fine..Just a little...something. We'll talk over dinner, okay?" I looked up at him, and saw he was not pleased with my answer. Still, he complied and we continued walking, although his arm had found it's way around my waist.

* * *

Dinner was quick, he ate some foie gras and drank red wine, while I ate some beef bourguignon with some white wine. I described the pain I felt to him, and he had no idea as to what could have caused it. I have never had any medical issues, especially not circulatory, so it perplexed me just as much. We paid the bill and stepped out into the now chilly night, causing my shoulders to tense and my hands to fly up to rub my arms up and down. I felt Sebastian lay his coat over my shoulders, and I gave him a grateful look as his arm went around my waist, resting on my hip. The walk home was blissfully silent, and I found comfort in my unfeeling butler. No, this can't be happening...I can't have feelings for him, it's just a fleeting crush, I told myself.

"Oh, but you can't lie to yourself, child." A voice rang clear in my head, causing me to halt and look around with alarm. Sebastian did the same, wondering what may have caused me to become so rigid all of a sudden, but simply urged me forward when he found nothing. I laid my head on his shoulder, the heels offering me enough height to reach it. When I thought of the voice, chills ran down my spine. I snuggled closer into the little warmth the demon gave me, fear burning into my heart.

Hmph, I can lie to myself all I want, and no voice will tell me otherwise...I hope.

* * *

AN: Hey guys! Back with Chapter 4! I wanted there to be a sort of budding romance in this chapter, just a hint (such as Sebastian carrying her up the stairs when he didn't need to, the cliche jacket thing, etc.) Now, I know this story has some pretty bad cliche things, but it's not going to stay like that. Victoria is basically cursed with being cliched at the moment, so forgive me if you find it not to your liking. Remember to read and review! Love you guys so much

*This concludes your demon attack drill, and you have failed. Have a good day!


	5. The Demons Folly

-3rd Person POV-

An incubus knelt before a figure, sitting on a throne shrouded in shadows. He had silver hair and lavender colored skin, a barbed tail whipping behind him and black ram horns protruding from his head.

"Mistress, it has begun. Slowly but surely, the demon and The Lady Victoria are falling for eachother. It won't be long before her demon beds with her, but if the contract is completed before then.." His voice lowered considerably, his tail twitching erratically.

The figure swished a glass of red liquid in a dainty, clawed hand, before smashing it on the ground, sending shards of glass everywhere. "And I hope you remember what happens to you, if you let that happen?" The incubus visibly shuddered.

"Instant annihilation, Mistress." He mumbled slowly, before a whip was brought down on his face. The Incubus cried out before the wound closed itself up.

"Do not mumble." The figure stated, scoffing in disgust.

"Y-yes, Mistress." He spoke clearly, bowing to her.

"I put you there to make sure she takes that last step backwards to the edge, falling from what little grace she has left. What better way to do that than by bedding with a demon?" She had a slave bring her a new glass of red liquid, sipping at it and smirking.

"Mistress, why not just have me or one of my brothers bed her? We are incubi, irresistible to human women. Why go through all of the fuss, if I may ask?" The incubus flinched as she brought her hand up, only to rest her chin on it.

"That was my original plan, but demons, especially the infamous "one hell of a demon" Crow, are possessive. The contract was not part of my plan, but I will use it to my advantage. If I sent one of you now, there would be no way in heaven nor hell that you would even get close to the precious red rose." She smirked, sipping her drink before finishing it off and throwing it at the Incubus, shattering it on his head. "Now go! Make sure that contract is NOT completed before she falls from grace. Allow her to continue working on it, as it seems to bring the two together, but do not let it be completed. Do you understand!?"

"Y-yes Mistress!" The Incubus did a low bow before disappearing in a dark portal, re-emerging as a human boy on the streets of Paris. His hair was light brown, and he looked to be about 15, with bright blue eyes. "Agh...damn it..." He ran a hand through his hair, and spied the disastrous duo walking with each other across the street.

"I mean, honestly, why is it so difficult to find a damned Taco Bell in this country!?" She ranted, chapstick smoothed across her lips and winged eyeliner on her lids. She was wearing a short-sleeved red blouse and a pair of black shorts that ended about 5 inches above her knees, accompanied by some red wedge slip-ons that looked similar to converse. Part of her bangs were pinned back with a ruby bobby pin, most likely made of real jewels considering the wealth of said lady. Her companion was wearing black jeans and boots, with a grey v-neck t-shirt. His arm was linked with the girls and her other hand was resting on his forearm.

"Really, why do you want to eat artificial meat? Is my cooking not adequate?" He feigned hurt, but a smirk played on pale lips.

"No, it's absolutely perfect, I just want unhealthy junk food for a change." She replied. The incubus followed them to wherever they were going, noticing something pointy and silver poking out of her black messenger bag. Her companion sighed, shaking his head.

"I'll make you some tacos when we return, alright?" she sighed and nodded, hailing down a taxi.

"Ah crap." the Incubus muttered, unnable to catch up to the slowly disappearing taxi that his targets were in.

* * *

-Sebastians POV-

"Hmph, if I had known this Phillipe person would be in his vacation home over 150 miles away from the city, I would've just waited for him to come back before I sent him a death threat." she muttered quietly, so the nearly deaf driver wouldn't hear.

"Hmm, you just had to be overdramatic, didn't you?" I teased. I found I liked this master much more than before, while Ciel was...tolerable, in all honesty, he was a brat. Victoria was less demanding and treated me more or less as a minion than a slave. Still, something was nagging in the back of my mind, and I'm sure it had something to do with her occasionally golden eyes.

"Yes, I had to, maybe being /overly/ cliché will get rid of all the...well, you know." She was referring to her life as one big cliché, which in my opinion, it was, although that was partly my fault. She yawned and leaned onto my shoulder, one of her legs draped over my lap while she was rather awkwardly buckled in her seat-belt.

"Tired?" I mused, smirking at her.

"Yes, now shut up, Pillow." She sneered before nuzzling into me, falling into a comfortable sleep. I wrapped an arm around her shoulders to prevent her from falling over, or at least that's what I would tell myself. All for the protection of the soul, although I'm beginning to doubt that my feelings might be more...Damn, what am I saying? She's just a human girl, and I can accredit the glowing golden eyes to hallucinations, I suppose. Not that I have ever hallucinated, though.

I took this time to examine her, how her olive skin was slightly tanned but appeared to be pale as well, how it glowed when she was happy and how she had these rather adorable dimples when she smiled. I could see very faint scars on her arms and frowned, kids these days. I don't want to assume she ever cut herself, but she did it most likely to cope with the death of her best friend. Her hair was obviously dyed, chestnut brown roots were showing at the top of her head. She seemed so at peace when asleep, a refreshing break from her almost always perpetually happy, snarky, or miserable face. Her legs were long, despite being so short, and had a few small scars from what I assumed to be years of running around in shorts. Her nails were long, and always painted either red or black, sometimes they had patterns of lace on them. She wasn't the prettiest girl in the world, but she wasn't ugly in any way in all. Her face was well defined with high cheekbones and almond eyes, her nose was ever so slightly larger than average, and her eyebrows were thick but not bushy. She always tried so hard to make herself presentable, hmph, I would see her the same even if she was in baggy pants and a t-shirt.

* * *

We were nearing the house, and before I roused my mistress I unconsciously planted a small kiss on the top of her head, her hair smelling like jasmine and lavender. "Victoria, we're here." I gently shook her shoulder, and she flushed when she realised I had been holding her.

"Hmph, good." She paid the taxi driver, waiting by the side of the road near the large house for the taxi to be out of sight before leading me up to the front door. When she rang the bell, a woman dressed in high heels and a short summer dress answered. She had large blonde hair and blue eyes, pink lipstick smoothed over her lips. Hmph, a trophy wife. And a rather trashy one at that.

"Why hello there, what can I do for you?" She gave me what I assumed to be an attempt at a seductive look. Heh, unfaithful as well.

"Is Phillipe here?" Victoria asked in a charismatic, upbeat voice.

"Aren't you a little...young, for him. I didn't know his escort looked like...that." She looked her up and down, making a face. I growled without knowing it, gaining a startled reaction from both the woman and Victoria.

"Look, I'm no obedient whore your Phillipe has employed. Now call him down here, NOW." I saw her eyes flash a shade of gold, startling the woman into calling for Phillipe. He came running downstairs, a shotgun in hand. He was in his mid 30's, and his appearance matched what we had heard from the priest, scar included.

"W-who are you?" He was wary, pointing his gun at me. A predictable reaction, considering I look the more menacing of the two. All the same, I will most likely not be the one murdering this man after extracting information from him.

"Victoria Grey and Sebastian Michaelis." I answered in a monotone voice before smirking.

"May we come in? We're terribly lost." Victoria squished her breasts together, eliciting a smile from the man. I felt something prick inside my chest, that man had no right to even GLANCE at her. I sighed, calming myself down before I do something I regret.

"Come in, come in! Baby, make some drinks for the nice lady and her...friend." He glanced at Sebastian before retreating upstairs.

"So...you her brother or something?" The wife said to me, and I resisted the urge to make a face of disgust. Her face was caked with makeup and her dress was low cut and revealing, her breasts obviously fake. I, without warning, reached over and clamped my hand on Victorias shoulder, drawing her close to me as she stumbled. A blush rose to her face as the woman made a face of disdain, shooting daggers at her before retreating into the kitchen. She came out moments later, offering us martinis just as Phillipe came down.

"So, you two americans?" He sat us down on the couch, and his wife rudely sat between us. Victoria sipped at her martini and glared at the woman, who was still making eyes at me, like she even had a chance. I'd rip her head off before she even got close, especially with the way she was treating my mistress. Phillipe rose his eyebrows at Victoria, and I badly wanted to stab him. Oh well, in due time.

"Yes, tourists from New York. I just graduated high school so I wanted to visit the Parisian countryside, but we got horribly lost after our car broke down." Victoria pouted, naturally red lips looking rather alluring, if I do say so myself.

"Well...I could help...for a price." He made eyebrows at Victoria, who feigned confusion.

"Well, you see, little lady." He reached out to grab her breast, and I was immediately standing up, right in front of him, with my hand around his wrist in an iron grip.

"Okay, Sebastian, snap it. I've got the bimbo." I smirked, tightening my grip and crushing his wrist. He let out a cry of pain, but there was no one around to hear for miles around. Victoria grabbed the woman by her hair, smacking her and telling her to be quiet. Or as she worded it, "Shut up or else I'll cut your tongue out."

"I must commend you for your use of sexual appeal to get his guard down, Victoria. Though I deem it rather unnecessary." I said, smirking as the mans cries of pain lowered into sobbing whimpers.

"Jealous, Sebastian?" She smiled at me, face aglow.

"Hm, maybe." I answered. "Do you want to kill her, first? Considering she's already a witness."

She nodded grabbing the woman's head, and before she had a chance to scream again, she snapped her neck.

"Okay Mr. Phillipe, We're going to ask you some questions. Do you remember the night of December 18th, 2011? You were in the forest near the Eiffel Tower of Paris, with 4 other men raping a young woman. And you were caught just minutes too late, by her best friend, AKA...me." She sneered cruelly, smacking him across the face, leaving bleeding scratches from her nails.

This man reacted much differently than the priest, barking things like he wasn't afraid of a bean pole and his teenaged whore. Hmph, I am far from a 'bean pole,' I'll have you know. His face was red with rage, and he lunged for Victoria, but he wasn't even two inches off the couch before I jabbed him the gut, sending him reeling backwards.

"Yes, and as you probably guessed, I want revenge. Where are the others? And if you don't answer me..."She pulled out her crossbow, loading a bolt and flipping the safety off, aiming it at his face. "Crossbow in the face, understood?" He begrudgingly nodded.

"There's Milton Johnson, an american kid who's in New Orleans right now, I hear his parents are like, socialites or something. Then you got Raoul White, he lives in Avignon. They're both hard to miss, 20 something year old little punks with piercings galore. Miltons got fire truck red hair, and has a tattoo of a snake on his arm.. Raoul has bright green hair, and is just about the only person in that city who you'll see with that. Then you have Jacques, a priest in Par-"

"We already killed him, in fact, he told us where you live. His body is rotting in the Parisian catacombs right now, continue." She stated cleanly, as if it was nothing.

He stammered, but continued none the less. "Well, then there's Luke Corven, rich dude living in Paris at the big apartment building a few blocks away from the tower. He said in his call he wanted the top floor, but some rich coffee companies owners bought it for their bratty daughter." A tick mark appeared by her head, and she crossed her arms.

"That's TEA company, idiot. And I'm not bratty, either. Sociopathic, maybe, but not bratty." That, I had to agree with. I had found a few bottles of pills by accident a few days prior, subscribed to Victoria for medium to severe psychosis. This was most likely why she was not shaken up much by murder, the feelings of guilt did not weigh down on her like most, and they were even more watered down by her fury and need for revenge. Phillipe glared at her.

"Now let me go, bitch!" He barked. She fired a bolt into his crotch, causing him to scream in agony.

"You can take care of the rest, I'm going to go grab a sandwich." She waltzed into the kitchen of the house, leaving me with the disgusting, writhing little man. I glared at him, eyes turning demonic. I grabbed his face, making a mental note to wash with my hands with antibacterial soap later, and snarled.

"If you had been a polite, disgusting little man instead of a wrathful pervert, I may have made this only horrifyingly painful, but since you were the latter, it will be agonizing." He continued screaming, of pain and terror. First, I tourniqueted his arms at the shoulders, and his legs at the top of his thighs. I sawed off his hands with a butter knife, then his arms at the elbows, and then what remained of his forearms at the shoulders. I ripped off his legs, blood splattering everywhere and fueling my rage. How DARE he attempt to touch her! I stabbed his eyes with my silverware before ripping off his head, leaving a terribly bloody mess behind. She walked back in, devouring a ham and cheese sandwich.

"Woah...Damn, you really /were/ jealous, weren't you?" She smirked at me, giving me a pat on the shoulder. I roughly pulled her to me, staring at her face. She dropped her sandwich on the floor, grunting. "Sebas-"

"You are /mine/, do you understand? You cannot escape me, and I personally don't want you flaunting your body like some common whore, understand?" I didn't mean to sound so hostile, but I guess she took it that way.

"H-how dare you! You own my soul but /not/ my body! I'll show whatever I want!" She wrenched herself from my grip, grabbing her bag and crossbow before stomping towards the door. I stood there, realizing what a stupid thing I had just done. She turned to me, eyes blazing the color of a golden sun. "And it's nice to know that you think I act like a 'common whore!" She sounded wounded, in pain, and she slammed the door behind her, leaving a blood drenched me behind to regret my words.

* * *

I used their bathroom to clean the blood off me, finding some never worn clothes in his bedroom (evident by the fact that the tags were still on). They fit me surprisingly well, even if the shirt was a little small. It was a red button up and black slacks. I still wore my boots, which I had simply wiped the blood off of. I walked outside, finding my mistress sitting on a large rock out in a nearby field. I slowly and silently approached, and she did not notice until I gently grabbed her at the waist and lifted her off the rock.

"Hey! Let me go! Sebastian!" She kicked like a two year old, and I promptly planted her on the ground in front of me.

"Victoria, you are acting like a two year old. And before you say anything, no, I do not think of you as the common whore. Forgive me, but a demon being extremely possessive over their contracter is an inevitable fact of life." I spoke firmly but gently, as to not rouse her ever smoldering temper.

She stared at the ground before looking up in my eyes, and once more they were brimming with a dark fire of determination.

"Okay...so...who do you think we should go after first? That Milton boy or Raoul? I want to save the guy in our apartment building for last, just cause."

"I do believe you are from New Orleans, no?" She snapped her fingers, bouncing up once.

"Perfect! And we can visit my parents while I'm there! I still have to pick up some things from the house, anyway. I didn't have a chance to grab them before I got on my flight to Paris." I nodded, if she wanted to see her parents, so be it. It may be her last time before her soul is mine, if things keep up at this wonderful pace. Although, some part of me was wishing it would go slower...

"Sebastian?" She snapped me out of my thoughts, waving a perfectly manicured hand in front of my face. "Are you going to take me home, or what? It's going to get dark soon."

"Of course." I hoisted her up in my arms, running at top speeds in the direction of the city as the sky grew even darker. She snuggled up against me, messenger bag clutched to her chest as I held her fast. Soon we were on the balcony of her apartment once more, and she said she was tired.

"What about your precious tacos, Victoria?" I smirked softly at her, and she waved me off. I carried her up to her room once again setting her down on her bed and leaving so she could change. I checked on her a few hours later, to find the familiar shapeless lump on the bed. She had a habit of completely covering herself with her blankets. I went back to my own room, lying on the bed until it would be time to wake her in the morning. But, with each and every passing day, the wait would become agonizingly longer each night. I decided that I would sleep to pass the time, and it would be nice to have some rest. Too bad I had forgotten to set an alarm before sleep claimed me as her own.

* * *

AN: Oh god, this was really bad, wasn't it? I wanted to do a chapter all in (well, almost all) in Sebastians POV. It was nice to delve into his thoughts and growing affections for our heroine! Remember to review! Tell your friends!*shameless advertising* Sorry this one is a little shorter than the others (well, it isn't but it feels like it)


	6. Homecoming

I awoke late in the morning, wondering where my butler was.

"Maybe he let me sleep in...nah..." I found my way to his room, creaking open the door and seeing him sleeping like a rock, something I can guess did not happen often. I padded down to the kitchen in my nightie, grabbing flour, eggs, sugar, cocoa, and chocolate chips. Chocolate muffins sounds really good, it was what I would make Clarissa every morning when I stayed over. I sighed, pouring the dry ingredients into a bowl through a sifter, to make it less likely to clump. Eggs got cracked in, followed by butter and milk. I walked around the kitchen, iPod in my ears and heavy metal blasting my eardrums as I stirred the chocolatey batter. I tapped my chin, setting the bowl down before grinning.

* * *

The bacon sizzled on the pan, cooking while I continued stirring the delicious batter, taking a few spoonfuls in my mouth every now and then. I put the bacon on a layer of paper towels, chopping it up and adding it in with the chocolate chips. I poured the delicious chocobacon batter into muffin cups, putting it in the oven and turning around to see Sebastian standing there.

"Wagh!" I spun backwards, nearly falling over but he grabbed my arm.

"I had no idea you were so jumpy in the morning. Forgive me for oversleeping. A butler who can't even wake up on time isn't worth his salt." A melodramatic sigh escaped his lips and I found myself getting really close in his face.

"Sebastian, I want you to tell me something." He smirked.

"Anything, Mistress."

"...How much is the salt worth!?" I puffed my morning breath in his face, having not brushed my teeth because of not eating yet.

"That, is a secret." I wanted to slap him so hard, but I resorted to sighing and marching upstairs to change. I ran a brush through my hair, which was steadily growing longer, and pulled on a casual black dress with white polka dots and a white sash in the middle. It was an off shoulder but was still modest. I pulled on a pair of wedges with a bow at the toes, that was black with, you guessed it, white polka dots. Contrary to popular belief, I do enjoy wearing dresses, they make me feel pretty. And that's all that matters, as long as I'm happy with the way I look, then nothing else matters...That's something Clarissa taught me when I kept thinking I was ugly, but I was wrong. I swiped on some makeup, just a bit, and trotted downstairs to wait for the muffins.

"You should wear dresses more often, Victoria." He teased, and I turned to face him. "When the muffins are done, I'm going to invite Eli up so I can tell him I'm going away for a while. I need someone to water the plants."

"What plants?" He asked me, and I realized we had no plants.

"The plants that you are going out to get right now. I want roses in vases, lotus flowers, potted bamboo, oh and orchids! Also potted topiaries in the shape of unicorns, you can disregard that last one, by the way." He chuckled before leaving. He got back just as I was pulling the hot pan out of the oven.

"Arrange those while the muffins cool. I'm going to get Eli soon."

"Would you mind telling me why you are wearing a dress? But, as I said before, you should wear them more often." I could feel his teasing stare on my back.

"I felt like wearing a dress. I don't need to explain myself to you." I hmph-ed dramatically before popping the muffins on a plate. I stuffed one in my mouth for breakfast, running upstairs and brushing my teeth before leaving for Eli's apartment. I took the elevator down to Eli's floor, knocking on the door. He opened it, a toothbrush in his mouth.

"Hey girl! Come in!" He roughly said through his toothbrush. His apartment was nice, if a little messy. It was modern like mine, but he had painted all the walls a warm, sunny yellow, and replaced most of the black furniture with brighter colors. "Be right back." He sat me down and ran into a hallway, coming back out a minute later wearing a pair of jeans and a t-shirt. "Haven't seen /you/ in a while. What's up? The dress is fabulous, by the way." He sat down next to me.

"Oh! I just wanted to invite you up for some fresh baked muffins, is all. Also, me and Sebastian are going out of town for a while, to visit my folks in America. I need you to water the plants."

"Okay, just lemme grab my shoes." He ran off and slipped on some red converse. We chit-chatted about trivial things, such as favorite baked goods and celebrities. But what was really off was that he didn't make an off handed joke about Sebastian and I being in some sort of relationship when I told him that he was coming with me. I shoved that suspicious thought to the back of my mind as I opened the door to my apartment, to find Sebastian sitting on the couch reading one of my books.

"Hey Bassy!" he visibly tensed when Eli said that, spinning around with an almost crazed look on his face, before calming down when he laid his eyes on Eli.

"Damn...I thought it was..." He frowned, sitting back down on the couch.

"Thought it was who?" Eli raised an eyebrow, and my curiosity was piqued, as well.

"Nobody. Would you care for muffins?" He held the plate in front of us, and Eli wasted no time attempting to jam a whole one in his mouth. We spent the next few hours or so just engaged in conversation about television, music, food, normal things like that...He was so much like Clarissa. I shook my head, I wouldn't make him a replacement for my dead best friend, no matter how much I wanted to. Eventually, Sebastian tapped my shoulder, whispering in my ear that we should start planning the trip. Eli caught on, smiling and giving a wave and a "hey girl see ya later." before exiting the apartment.

"So, you can pack stuff, and I expect you to have luggage because it would look just plain weird if you showed up without any, and I'll order the tickets online!" I was actually pretty giddy about seeing my parents again, considering I had always had a pretty good relationship with them. They always supported my endeavors, and while we had our little scraps from time to time, we were otherwise a pretty happy family. It almost made me feel guilty that when all this is said and done, I'll be in the belly of a demon. Almost.

Sebastian nodded, leaving me to grab my laptop and order two plane tickets for New Orleans, Louisiana. It was pricey, but worth it. After that, I grabbed my phone and dialed the ever so familiar number. My mothers rich and bubbly voice answered.

"Tori?" I cringed, I hated that nickname.

"Hey mom, I was just wondering if I could come and visit for a few days? And don't say no, I've already bought the tickets." I could hear her shouting with joy as if she was right next to me, before she came to an abrupt stop.

"Tickets? Are you bringing someone with you?" I swear if I could see my own face, I would look like a deer in headlights.

"Uhm...hold please!" I furiously tapped the hold button. I couldn't tell them I was just bringing my roommate with me! "SEBASTIAN. GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE." I shouted. He was by my side in less than a second.

"Is there a problem?" He asked politely.

"What am I supposed to tell my parents about you!? Oh he's just my demon butler helping me murder the 5 men who raped and murdered Clarissa, but when that's done he'll devour my soul. No big deal." I chattered and he pressed his hand to the top of my head.

"You could just always say I'm your boyfriend. It is the most logical plan, and requires little to no explanation." I cringed at the thought of telling my parents that Sebastian was my boyfriend, but a part of me was screaming at me to say "YES!"

"Ngh...fine." I tapped the hold button again, pressing the phone to my ear. "Sorry about that mom. And yeah, I'm taking my...boyfriend Sebastian to meet you guys. He's a real gentleman, you guys are gonna love him!" She was squealing with joy, finally her daughter has an interest in boys! I sarcastically thought.

"Oh sweet babygirl I can't wait to see you! Your fathers out right now but I'll tell him as soon as he gets back. Now I'm sure you've got a lot of packing to do so I'll let ya go. And this Sebastian boy better be treating you right or else he'll be in a shallow grave before he can say "pecan pie!"" She giggled in an almost demented way before hanging up, and I sighed. I loved my mother, she was really fuckin' awesome. I smiled, putting my phone in my purse and going upstairs to pack my clothing and prepare for bed, gotta get up early!

* * *

Sebastian and I stood at the airport, he was holding both of our carry-ons considering we didn't have much. A laptop bag was hanging from my shoulder, and I was dressed in a flouncy white dress with black flowers. I was wearing red, high heeled sandals and a black necklace. I know, a strange trend of dresses, but you just don't walk into New Orleans in the summer wearing skinny pants and a t-shirt, which is what Sebastian was doing, but he was a demon so it didn't count.

We boarded the flight, Sebastian sitting next to me in first class. I was not going to sit in coach, because knowing my luck I would be seated right in front of the kicking, screaming child. I hate kids. The drive was agonizingly long, and the movies were boring. The food was tasteless, it was dressed up to look like it was from a five star restaurant but was as bland as paper. I was relieved to finally lay back and rest my head, going out like a light while I'm sure Sebastian watched over me like a hawk. I awoke at least 9 hours later, based on the time, considering it was only an hour till landing. I outright refused an airplane breakfast and eagerly awaited to get off this stupid machine.

* * *

The warm, humid air of my hometown greeted me like a good bear-hug, a feeling of nostalgia washing over me. The corners of my lips twitched upwards as me and Sebastian hailed down a taxi, the jazz music all around us as we made our way to the Mid City on Canal Street, our house was large and mansion like, painted an ivory color with rich, cinnamon accents. The wrought iron door opened up, giving Sebastian and I access to the concrete steps. I rang the doorbell, eager to get inside. My mother nearly pounced me.

"OHHH MY LITTLE GIRL IS FINALLY COMING BACK FOR A VISIT!" She let me out of her hold, letting me gasp for breath, and turned her attention to Sebastian.

"A pleasure to meet you, Mrs. Grey. Victoria here has told me much about you." Sebastian gave a winning smile and put his arm around my shoulders.

"Oh, such a handsome gentleman! I'll tell father to put the shotgun away." She winked at me and I facepalmed. Sebastian, you really are /too/ charming sometimes. We were lead inside, and the familiar scent of musk and cinnamon hit my nose. It was richly decorated, like a true Victorian house, the lace curtains were in pristine condition and all the furniture was made of mahogany.

"There's my little cocoa pod!" My father embraced me. My parents were both olive skinned, but my father had the signature deep brown eyes of the Grey family, while my mother had bright green eyes. Father had salt and pepper hair and a kind, smooth face. He was a fit man, and had always been like that. Mother was a slightly plump woman, but was still curvaceous and pretty, not a wrinkle in sight, even as she was nearing the age of 45.

"Hi dad!" I giggled, giving him a hug in return.

"So this is the 'Sebastian' your mother told me about." He looked Sebastian up and down with scrutinizing eyes. I had covered up my contract seal with makeup, my parents would've found it rather weird for me to have a satanic symbol tattooed on my chest.

"Pleased to meet you, Mr. Grey." Sebastian smiled, and damn if it didn't turn me on. I pushed those rather vulgar thoughts to the back of my mind.

"Hmph, don't be such a kiss up, boy. Do you like sports? Play any instruments?" My father asked him with a voice that could almost be compared to that of an interrogator.

"I play the violin, and I'm I've been told I'm rather good at swordfighting." He smiled again, and my father seemed pleased by this. He turned to me, clasping his rough hand on my shoulder.

"Well it seems he's a fine boy for my little girl! But remember, if he does anything, just come tell me and I'll shoot his brains out and feed him to the cat." My father winked at me, and I sweat-dropped.

"Sure dad. Say, where is Frodo is anyway?" As if on cue, an aging (but not too old) cat came trotting around the corner. He was mottled brown and cream, with mischievous blue eyes.

"Hey there little boy!" I grinned, but he outright ignored me and immediately rubbed on Sebastians legs. I hmphed.

"You didn't tell me you had a cat." He picked Frodo up, something few strangers could do, and he nuzzled his face.

"I didn't know you even liked cats." I could hear my parents giggling at my tall, manly boyfriend snuggling my cat...that came out wrong. I sighed.

"Oh! I wish you would've called a few days before buying the tickets, I invited my old friend Hank Johnson and his son over for golf and dinner. But you don't mind, do you?" My father was always very close to his friends, and the ones he had he had known since grade school. I nodded, but noticed the last name.

"What's his sons name, by the way?" I asked, and Sebastian caught on, although he was probably the one waiting for me to catch on.

"Milton, why?" I had to suppress the grin that threatened to stretch across my face. Well, no searching to do now. Just sit, and wait.

"No reason, I think I'm gonna go up to my room for a while! Sebastian, stay down here and, I don't know, play with the cat or something." He seemed perfectly content to do that as I scampered up to my room. Just as I remembered it, organized chaos everywhere. My PS3 and PS2 were set up, turned off and awaiting my return like a loyal dog to its master. My games and books were in shelves and my bed was messy. Well, at least my parents cleaned out all the old food, I laughed to myself. I found myself being drawn to my gaming stations, starting up the stereo to where it left off on my Marina and the Diamonds CD. I started up Skyrim, Homewrecker blasting from the speakers of the stereo. I hadn't even realized I had been playing for several hours until my parents knocked on my door.

* * *

"Victoria? Dinner's ready!" My mother shouted. I paused my game music before trotting downstairs. Sebastian was seated across from a young man I guessed to be Milton, glaring daggers at him. I could just tell he was obnoxious, but there was definitely a hidden intelligence there. His father was obviously harmless, just a golf loving old friend of my dads...too bad I'm going to kill his son later. I had to leave my crossbow at home due to security, and it'd have to be done with something else. I gracefully took my seat next to Sebastian, and saw Milton making eyes at me. Damn low cut dress. I squeezed my 'boyfriends' hand under the table.

"Hank, Milton, meet my beautiful and wonderfully talented daughter Victoria and her, ahem, boyfriend Sebastian." My father smiled at him, apparently they had made nice while I was off fighting dragons.

"Remember, I want plenty of grandkids!" My mom giggled, causing me to almost choke on the piece of roast pork I was swallowing.

"Mom!" Everyone at the table burst out laughing, and even Sebastian let out a chuckle.

"So, Milton, what do you do for a living? Victoria's a painter and Sebastian is a professional violinist." My father asked. It seemed he had not met his friends son before, hm, it makes it all the more easy if he has no kind of attachment to the wretched little man anyway. His face was littered with piercings and his arm was coated in a snake tattoo, and his firetruck red hair had one side shaved off. Just like Philippes description.

"Oh I play guitar. A lot manlier than the violin if you ask me!" He burst out laughing, and I got a tick mark by my head.

"Yes, but with a lot less finesse." I added, sipping at a glass of wine and smirking. He almost scowled at me, but he had at least some manners not to do so at the dinner table. About 20 minutes after dinner, they left, and about 10 minutes after that, Sebastian and I stated that we would be going on a walk. We tracked them to their townhouse nearby, and saw Milton on the sidewalk smoking a cigarette. I whispered my plan to Sebastian and walked up to the target.

* * *

"Hi!" He made a face at my sudden greeting.

"Watcha want, bitch? Here to get it on with a real man and not some sissy violinist?" He smirked, making a move for me but I sidestepped, a smile still on my face.

"Well, you really don't recognize me, do you? Just stick me in a black jacket, snow all around, a horrified expression, about 4 years ago." He racked his brain for a minute, before realization dawned on it. By that time, Sebastian had already ripped out an iron post from the ground. They were all over the city, and had horse heads on the ends. The head met the side of his skull, a sickening crunch as his brain was destroyed and he bled out on the concrete. My shoe was jammed in his mouth, barring any screams. As soon as he stopped moving and we were sure he was dead, we discarded the ripped up iron post by his body and quickly walked back home.

* * *

We were met by smiling parents and key lime pie, followed by chit chat until the late night. I walked upstairs, eager to get back to my gaming and Sebastian eager to do whatever it is he does in the guest room across from mine, which is probably sneaking the cat in there and cuddling it. My hand was on the door knob, but someone pulled me away and spun me around. I instantly new it was Sebastian by the warm red eyes, that had seemed to get a shade brighter. I didn't have time to do much before he planted his lips on mine a hungry kiss, like lava bursting forth from weakened rocks. Kissing a demon was...well...like kissing fire. His lips were literally hot, and softer than I could've thought. He released me, disappearing into the guest room and locking the door. I fumbled to get into my room, too tired to do anything but take a shower and crawl into bed, reflecting on that kiss and the tingling feeling it left on my lips that whole time.

* * *

AN: ...Did I rush that first kiss? I think I rushed it. Don't worry, the next chapter WILL explain that it wasn't just a "bam I love you instantly kiss." There was a hidden meaning behind it that SHALL BE REVEALED...maybe. *giggle* remember to review!


	7. Melancholy Birds

Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroshitsuji or Skyrim, only my OC's and this story. Peace out.

* * *

Sunlight filtered in through my curtains, I cracked my eyes open and rolled out of my bed, wrapped up in the blanket onto the carpet. "Mph...too early..." I rubbed my eyes, grabbing the controller on the floor and unpausing Skyrim. I was in the middle of fighting the Volkihar Vampires when a knock on the door snapped me out of my zone.

"What?" I groaned. Sebastian opened the door, amused by the image of me in a blanket burrito, hair sticking out at all angles, while playing a video game.

"Your mother says breakfast is ready." He smiled, which was his way of saying "If you don't get up right now I will smash that video game station of yours, young lady."

You know, sometimes I wonder who the hell is really the "master" around here.

"I'll be out in a second..." I paused the game, untangling myself from my blanket after he left and pulling on a pair of grey shorts and a Children of Bodom band shirt from my drawers, pulling on my cat-face slippers and sliding down the rail downstairs.

"Morning!" My mother chirped from her place in front of the sizzling pan, most likely full of bacon and scrambled eggs. I grabbed a cup of hot earl grey tea and took my place next to Sebastian, who was stomaching human food, for my sake, I guess.

"So your hair still turns into an afro when you wake up? I figured you would've grown out of that." My father laughed and I tugged at one of my many cowlicks. I sighed, shaking my head. If only they knew the kind of stuff I've been doing, I thought to myself.

I made small talk with my parents throughout breakfast, and they insisted on taking Sebastian and I out later today. I glanced at Sebastian, intent on asking him about that little incident from last night. Later that day, after I was already dressed in a black gypsy-style skirt and black wedges, with a white tank top, I called him over to me.

"Sebastian." He walked over to me, an eyebrow raised. "I'd like to know why you kissed me last night?" I couldn't help the little bit of heat that rose to my face as I crossed my arms and gave him the sternest stare I could muster. But, for some reason, he seemed to be at a loss for words.

"Honestly...I don't know." Was his answer, but before I could question his strange lack of motive, my mother honked the horn of the car for us to come downstairs. I sighed, giving him the "we will discuss this later" glare and grabbed my bag, hopping down the stairs with him at my heels. We hopped in the car, off to enjoy a day of New Orleans food, drink, and...

* * *

"GODDAMNIT!" A bullet whizzed by my head as Sebastian carried me in his arms. It appears that those who remained of the men who raped Clarissa caught on to who was murdering them, and found out it was me. But why not simply call the cops? No, there was no proof, and thus is the reason why Sebastian is carrying me away from the hitmen back to the house to grab our things. When we lost them and returned home, we were met by my worried parents who were bombarding us with questions.

"Honey why did those men try to shoot you!?" My mother was on the verge of tears, so I just gave her a hug and stared at my parents, Sebastians hand on my shoulder.

"Because I can technically be classified as a serial killer. For the past few weeks, I've been tracking down the men who raped and murdered Clarissa, and killing them off. Milton was the third, and the last two have apparently caught on."

Disbelief riddled my parents features, then horror, then rage. But they directed that rage at Sebastian, somehow coming up with some convoluted idea that he was the one who got me to stop taking my medicine, that he was some crazed murderer who's got their little girl brainwashed. My eyebrow twitched, and I just snapped.

"Just. Fucking. SHUT. UP! BOTH OF YOU! THIS IS MY DECISION, NOT HIS, NOT ANYONE ELSES! AND I GET IT, YOU'RE NOT HAPPY WITH IT, BUT IT'S NOT LIKE I'VE GOT MUCH LONGER TO LIVE ANYWAY!" And that was the first time in years I had screamed at my parents. I stomped upstairs, butler at my heels. I slammed the door to my room, and told him to get packing. He grabbed the spare suitcase I kept at the house and opened it, quickly folding extra clothes and putting my gaming systems in it, filling another suitcase with my games. I pulled all of my old photos of me and friends off the wall and shoved them in a bag.

As soon as we were done, we left, and I could give less than a damn about my angry and crying parents.

* * *

"The airport is out, how the hell are we going to get back to Paris?" I growled as we got into the car that I had left here, considering I was a horrible driver. It was a black ferrari, only the best for "their little girl." I snorted, shoving all the bags in the back seat and getting in the passenger side, Sebastian at the wheel.

"I believe I'm...acquainted with someone in New York who could help us." He shuddered, and I raised an eyebrow at his annoyed expression.

"New York is a long ways away, Sebastian. And like I said, flying is out." My voice was strained, I was irritated, angry, and worried.

"I believe that a road trip is in order then?" He smirked at me, and for once, I was happy he did. Something about the fact that he was still smirking, that at least he was one thing that wouldn't change, that he would be my protector until the very end, it made me feel safe. And strangely, it made me feel loved.

* * *

And thus, cue montage, we traveled for a few days, taking stops and covering our tracks, all the way to The Big Apple. I had been several times before, so it's magic was lost on me, and Sebastian seemed to be getting more and more restless with every passing minute.

"So where does your "acquaintance" live?" I asked him, staring up at his irritated face.

"We'll have to catch it's attention. Are you in the mood for a killing spree, Victoria?" Even in his agitated state, his voice was still calm and collected. I crushed the little butterfly in my stomach before it multiplied though, and gave him a curious look.

"Do I want to know?" I leaned my head on his shoulder, feeling safer when I was as close to him as possible, and he absentmindedly (or at least, I guessed it was absentmindedly) draped his arm over my shoulders. Late into the night, we murdered prostitutes and drug dealers galore, until finally I was too tired to care. I slumped against my demon, letting out an exasperated sigh.

"When is he gonna show up? I'm worried that we might get caught." I nuzzled him, exhausted and disoriented.

"A butler who would let his mistress get caught in the act of murder wouldn't be worth his salt, would he?" He patted my head, and out of the corner of my eye I saw a flash of red.

"BASSYYYY!" A man, at least I thought it was a man, pounced on my demon, pushing me out of the way and causing me to land roughly on my ass. The man in red was flung off just as quickly as he jumped on, and Sebastian helped me up. Now I could get a good look at this...flamboyant cross dressing businessman? His hair was long and red, and he had red glasses with a little skull chain. His blazer was a bright red, and his pants were black and he was wearing red heeled dress shoes. A red striped tie was tied around his neck and...are those fake eyelashes?

"Ugh, hello, Grell." This was probably the first time I have ever seen Sebastian be disgusted, and that astonished me, considering he was a demon. He turned his attention to me, and he growled. This...mans teeth were that of a shark, and something told me he did not like me.

"Bassy! How could you!? And with this whore!?" he shouted in a rather over dramatic fashion, and Sebastian swiftly punched him in the nose. I was suddenly missing Eli very, very much.

"Look, Sutcliffe, all we need is a way to get to Paris."

"And what's in it for me, hmmmm?~" He wiggled his butt suggestively, batting his eyelashes. I nearly gagged.

"He'll give you kiss!" I piped up, and Sebastian made an almost-angry face at me while this "Grell" person was fangirling.

"Hmm...I think I can arrange something...I have made some contacts since I got transferred to the New York division."

"Transferred? Division?" I asked out of curiosity.

"Well little darling I'm a shinigami, a grim reaper. Ever since that Isabella girl showed up several hundred years ago she's been grinding my nerves! I ended up attacking her and they had me transferred, all because she's friends with that damned legendary death god!" He huffed. Hm, cat fights in the office are never a good.

"Okay." I shrugged, and Grell talked to someone on a pay phone.

"Ah, perfect~ Okay, so while Bassy stays at my place you can get a hotel room for the night, and in the morning I should have two boat tickets ready! Now how about that kiss~"

"First off, Mr. Sutcliffe, I'm not staying at your place considering you live in the Reapers Pocket Dimension, and unless my mistress orders it, I will not be kissing you at all." He glared at the man in front of him, who frowned. I stood on my tippy toes and whispered in my butlers ear.

"Just peck him on the cheek or something, we need those tickets!" I growled, and he reluctantly pecked Grell on the cheek. I think that he went into a sort of catatonic state after that, and me and Sebastian left. We made reservations at a cheap hotel, not that we didn't have enough money to get a better one, but we didn't want to draw attention. I sighed and sat on the uncomfortable bed, putting my head in my hands.

"And things were going so well, too. I think I'm going to take a shower..." Sebastian had left most of our bags in my securely locked car, and I only had my single bag that I initially left Paris with. I sighed, stepping into the bathroom and closing the door, stripping and letting hot water run over my tense body. I pulled on a grey slip afterwards and curled up on top of the bed, too hot to get under the covers.

"Sebastian...?" I called out to him, and he turned to look at me from his place on the window sill.

"Yes?"

"Could you...hold me?" I felt like a pitiful child, but I couldn't deny that I felt safe with him. He nodded, laying on the bed next to me and curling his body around mine. I turned around so I was facing him, nuzzling my face into his throat, inhaling his scent, and I managed to fall into a somewhat peaceful sleep.

* * *

AN: Sorry it was so short, I struggled to get this chapter out and I'm not really proud of it. It's about 1500 words shorter than usual...Anyway, we're nearing that special 1000 hits mark and i'd like to thank everyone who's followed, favorited, and reviewed! I love you guys!


	8. Her Golden Eyes

Sebastian woke me up early the next morning, gently shaking my shoulder, almost as if he feared if he shook any harder I would crack, like glass.

"Good...morning..." I muttered quietly, being dragged away from the safety of sleep. I looked up at my demon, he was already dressed. I pulled on a pair of black leggings, slipping into high heels (as per usual) and pulling on a slim, red t-shirt that reached past my hips, like a dress. I brushed my hair, putting on some makeup to cover up the slowly deteriorating bags under my eyes.

"Ready to go? Sutcliffe has the boat tickets. We can even get your car into the cargo hold." he smiled at me, and for once it felt he was truly happy. I had no idea why though, it wasn't like we were in the best situation, and he seemed more of a realist and not an optimist. I simply nodded, letting a smile cross my lips as we checked out of the hotel. Things went off without a hitch.

We were careful as we drove through Paris, making sure to park the car a ways away from the building. It was nighttime, and we snuck back in with our luggage silently and effectively. As I readied myself for bed, only one thing crossed my mind.

I want him to hold me again.

As much as I wanted to be my usually stubborn self, I dragged Sebastian into my room despite the confused look in his eyes. I crawled into bed, sitting up slightly, and patted the space next to me. He smirked as he got into the bed, his eyes closed and shaking his head slightly, as if he was amused by a small child. His arms wrapped around me, and despite the fact that I knew all too well that this would only make it more painful for me to let go when our mission was complete, absolutely no fucks were given. At least not by me.

"Goodnight" He murmured into my ear, sending a barely there shiver up my spine. He wasn't as warm as a normal human would be, but he was warm all the same. I snuggled into him, burying my face into his scent, the scent of cinnamon and cloves. His ebony hair brushed against my face, being as long as it was, and it was softer than my own.

"Night..." I whispered, falling into a comfortable slumber, being held by the man that I, dare I say it, loved. Well, maybe not yet...

* * *

"Get up!" I jackknifed into a sitting position, Sebastian basically ripped off my nightgown. I was terrified at first, until he roughly shoved me into a shirt and pants in less than a few seconds. It was then my senses returned to me, he was absolutely frantic. The air smelled of something woodsy, hot...It smelled of smoke. No, the air was smoke. Is this because I always mentioned that I loved the smell of smoke as a kid, and it's coming to bite me in the ass? I coughed, my apartment was on fire! I jumped out of the bed, pulling on the nearest shoes I could and zipping them up, my victorian boots. It was unbearably hot, and I felt guilty as I didn't even think of Eli, if the building was burning from the ground up. I swung my bag over my shoulder, it had my crossbow, a few clothes, and necessities in it. Sebastian covered my mouth with a cloth as we ran out of the room, to be startled by a person standing in my burning kitchen.

"W-woah!? I didn't know you were actually _here!_" She was strange, her colors obscured by the fire around her. She was wearing boots with a flame pattern on the bottom, pants tucked into them and a simple red t-shirt and a tawny collared shirt over it, the edges singed off. Her hair appeared to be red, but that could just be the fire, and two coyote ears protruded the top of her head. A tail swung behind her, and I couldn't discern the color of her eyes because of the fire and smoke. She also had a bright bow headband on the top of her head.

Sebastian was absolutely livid, and I had to stop him from slaughtering her on the spot.

"C'mon!" She shouted, grabbing Sebastians wrist and dragging us out of the building by the balcony (AKA the only thing NOT blocked by raging flames.) She jumped, and I wasn't surprised when Sebastian hoisted me in his arm in mid-air. But what did surprise me was that the arsonist landed on her feet.

"JUST WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE!?" I shouted at her when Sebastian set me down, and she looked outright guilty.

"The guy who hired me said you were a killer, and I like to burn stuff...I didn't know you were still /in/ there. I didn't wanna hurt anyone." she rubbed her arm with her left hand, and she smelled of gasoline and smoke. I gritted my teeth, holding a very angry Sebastian back. I could see her eyes now, and they were a simple brown.

"I'm killing rapists and murderers, if you must know! God fucking damnit!" I stomped, shaking with rage. Things just went from bad to worse, not only had I made my parents hate me but my apartment had been destroyed as well. All in the span of a week. Great.

"Look...I'm really sorry...Name's Sniggs, by the way." She did sound sorry, but once again, no fucks were given.

"Sniggs? What the hell kinda name is that?" Her ears twitched in annoyance, and she crossed her arms.

"Look, I feel really bad, but the least I can do is tell the guy who told me to do this is tell him you're dead..." Sniggs looked upon me with sad eyes, and left. I screamed in rage, pounding my fists into Sebastians chest.

"Should I kill her?" He asked me. I sighed, taking my fists from him, and shook my head.

"Too tired. Too late." I murmured.

"Run!" I heard her voice yell, and I turned around to see Sniggs being chased by mercenaries, her tail whipping behind her. I pieced it together, the mercenaries saw her leave with two other people, and she was toast.

"Sebastian..." I muttered, glaring pointedly at the mercenary, who now was aiming his gun at me instead.

"Yes?" He whispered to me, the mercenary was aiming.

"Kill." I said, clear as day. Sirens were nearing, and due to the good construction of the building, the fire mostly remained on the top two floors, AKA, my floors. Sebastian bowed to me, and in a second he was in front the man. He grabbed his gun and rammed the butt of it into his face, shoving his nose into his brain, killing him. I noticed Sniggs retreating figure, probably going into hiding, or to burn more stuff. But we couldn't stay either, we had to run, just like her.

"Hey!" I heard a familiar voice yell, it was Eli. He was running toward us, dressed in cut-off jeans and a t-shirt, a yellow jacket on him. What startled me was his eyes, they weren't green, but purple, like amethysts. Sebastian visibly tensed as he looked upon Elis eyes, but he held his hands up in peace. "You two gotta come with me, we gotta get out of here!" He motioned toward a plain looking silver, slightly worn lexus behind him. Sebastian tried to hold me back, but the look I gave him forced him to come with me. We scrambled into the car, Eli at the front seat, and we drove away.

"Damn it." Eli growled as a bullet hit the car, and he made a hard right turn. I rammed into Sebastian, who wrapped his arms around me in a very protective manner. When we finally managed to lose the men, we drove through the empty Parisian countryside for at least an hour before I finally spoke.

"Eli...what's going on?" I asked, and for the first time in years, I sounded scared. It wasn't like there was anything to be scared of in my immediate vicinity, but I was just so damn confused!

"Eli isn't who he says he is...are you?" Sebastian growled, his eyes a dangerous fuchsia color with slitted pupils. Eli sighed, slowing down and hitting the brakes.

"I'm sorry, Vic...I shoulda told ya. I'm not exactly..human." He got out of the car, motioning for us to come out after him. The night air was warm, but I enjoyed having Sebastians arms around me.

"What do you mean!?" I demanded. And then it happened, two feathery white wings sprouted from my gay best friends back. An angel. Angels and Demons were enemies, and I had no doubts I was sided with my demon. Did that make Eli and I enemies? I shook my head, I was too confused. "Explain. Now." I growled, more apprehension in my voice than I intended. I motioned for Sebastian to let me go, I needed to hear Eli out. We all sat down on the grass by the car, the field illuminated by the moon.

"I...was, an angel. I'm actually a runaway. But lemme start from the beginning...18 years ago, I was assigned a mission to stop something that nobody had stopped before, the Ritual of Venus Aversa." I glanced at Sebastian, whose eyes widened. They had returned to their normal color of dried blood, but there was still hostility mixed in with his surprise. "No angel had ever stopped it, but there I was, guarding the next in line for 15 years...you. I guarded from afar...and with time, I got lazy...That was when I met Jake." A smile crossed his face, and I remembered that Jake was his boyfriend.

"And that's when they tried to strip you of your status as an angel." Sebastian coldly said, and Eli nodded. Did god really have something against gays?

"Yeah...Our "God" is a jealous one, all right. Angels are forbidden from loving anyone but him, especially of loving someone more than him. I loved, and still love Jake so much, but before they could turn me into a demon, I ran. I concealed my tracks well, appearing as human as possible, but even though I just wanted as normal a life I could with Jake, but I couldn't shake old habits. I wanted to keep you safe, Victoria Grey...but I wasn't there to keep you from making a contract with a demon..." Sebastian growled as Eli said that, and I frowned.

"Not that I mind, it's a better fate than becoming a puppet." Eli sighed.

"Wait, a puppet? What do you mean?" I asked, this time Sebastian spoke.

"The Ritual of Venus Aversa. Hundreds of years ago, the demon goddess Lilith made a bet with angel Gabriel, and Gabriel won. He condemned Lilith to having human bodies as her vessels. Every few decades, while the bodies do not age, they deteriorate after a while. She holds a binding lottery with all the females of this planet that had been born on the day, and she must have chosen your name. From the day that you were born, you were destined to be the new body of Lilith. It explains everything, why your eyes flash gold, why I felt as if I was moving on on taken territory, why I'm so attracted to mere human..." The last part, that hurt me, and I looked away dejectedly. So the only reason Sebastian was remotely attracted to me was because I was going to be the vessel of some demon chick!? I growled, and swatted away Sebastians hand when he tried to touch him. I saw Eli shoot him a dirty look, dirtier than I could ever imagine an angel possible of giving. I got up, and I bolted, running as fast as I could away from them. I didn't get very far before I could feel the demons arm wrap around me.

"Let me go!" I screamed, pounding on him as hard as I could. I kicked him, scratched him, even bit him a few times, but he did not relent, only remained still as he took my attacks. I was tired after about ten minutes of his "hugging," but refused to stop. He reached around, and pinched the side of my neck. I could only glare at him with all the hatred I could before going slack, out cold.

* * *

~Sebastians POV~

I regretted what I said, and I regretted it deeply. It explained my attraction to her...the physical part. But I had become attached to the young woman who I had just knocked out cold, her quirks, her tendencies, how her brown eyes lit up when she smiled, how moody she was and how her personality was dry and sarcastic but serious and deadly all at the same time. Contrary to popular belief, demons can feel. It takes a lot to make us feel, but we can. I was covered in cuts and scratches from her attack, and my neck was bruised from the few times she tried strangling me with her small hands. The second she got up, her eyes flashed golden and stayed that way. I missed her brown eyes, and I hated the emotion the golden ones held when she looked up at me. Hatred. I couldn't stand the idea of her hating me...

"What a cassanova." Eli glared at me, wings hidden as they usually were. I curled my lip in disgust, but I could tell just how much Victoria meant to him. He had watched her grow up, been there with her even if he didn't know it. I still hated him. His eyes bore into my skull as I adjusted Victoria in my arms, her face peaceful but pained at the same time. "I shouldn't even let touch her, but even though you just broke her heart, I can tell she still has feelings for you...you douche. Now get her in the car, we need to keep driving. They won't stop, the man who tried to kill you, Luke Corven, he's powerful and tenacious. He won't stop." I simply glared and gently laid Victoria in the back seat, laying her head in my lap as the angel continued driving. I sighed. This was going to be agonizingly long.

* * *

Three weeks. Three weeks on the road. Three weeks of her HATING me.

"...You've got to be kidding me." She glared, and I held up the box of dye stripper, and a box of hair bleach.

"It will make you harder to find, we've had to many close calls." She growled and snatched the boxes out of my hand and slammed the bathroom door, not coming out for a few hours. When she finally did, her once red wine hair was a dusty, silvery blonde. I wasn't sure how I felt about it, but it was definitely a change. Her eyes were cold, and she stomped pass me and sat down next to Eli.

"Nice do." he giggled, patting her head. She nearly smacked him, and I curled my lip. Damn angel, if it wasn't for him...I ground my teeth, I hate angels. I handed her a plate of pasta I had made, and she poked at it with a bored look. Oh well, at least her eyes were brown. She poked at it for a few minutes before slowly eating. I sighed, why does this have to be so complicated?

Apparently so.

* * *

Several months passed. There was a wedge driven between Victoria and I. Her eyes flashed gold with hatred whenever she looked at me, and it made me want to throw myself in a river and drown. She never let herself be alone with me, never. It was either me, her, and Eli, or just her and Eli. Fall had passed and we were travelling, still. Eli did all the public things, I outright refused Victoria to be seen in public. It was dangerous. Fall had passed and winter was coming. Victoria was shivering as she sat on top of the car, we were no longer on the Isle de France, but in the region of Alsace. I draped her red coat over her shoulders, and she shot me a cold, golden glare. I wanted nothing more than for her to look at me with the affectionate and deadly brown eyes she used to have. I doubted that would ever happen again. I hated the angel so much, but I could thank him for being the only thing that kept Victoria from the deepest depths of despair.

"Dinner time!" Eli squealed as we were both dragged into a...fast food place. I miss the kitchen from the apartment, I really do. Not even Victoria likes this "McDonalds" place.

"Cheeseburger, mayonnaise, ketchup, and lettuce only. A large fry with a mango pineapple smoothie and two apple pies, please." She said to the cashier. I didn't pay attention to Eli's order. I simply resigned to drinking a disgusting soda, considering I wasn't letting that food anywhere near my mouth. She made a face at everything except for the smoothie and apple pies. I sighed, this place is below us...

* * *

It was around November when Eli made one of the most idiotic suggestions I had ever heard.

"C'mon girl, please!? It'll be funnnn!" He whined into her ear, and I wanted to throw him off of a cliff.

"...Fine. Just ONE though." She said, growling but with a smile. I wish she would smile at me, at least smirk. I sighed, and waited by the door of the parlor. When they walked out, Eli had some sort of song lyrics on his arm and she had, what appeared to be, nothing.

"You didn't go through with it?" I asked, smirk on my lips. She turned her back to me, and the angel lifted up the back of her shirt. A woman with a feminine skeletal face and swirling hair was tattooed on her back in fresh ink, a laced bustier over her rib cage. She was holding a lily, and there was a scroll with the words "Dies Irae," meaning Day of Wrath, in Latin. I sighed, I suppose it wasn't /that/ bad.

* * *

It was winter, and it was cold. December 12th, to be exact. Eli woke up earlier than usual, and pulled me out into the hall of the hotel while Victoria slept. "Okay, look, I know you're not on very good terms with Vic and that you don't like me but can you help me with something?" He looked up at me with hopeful green eyes, having decided to keep his contacts on in public. I sneered in disgust.

"And why would I help you with anything?" I said curtly and politely, but with a certain malice behind me words.

"Help me throw a party! Just me, you, and Vic. It's her birthday, she's turning 19. I can't bake, and I don't know her favorite cake flavor..." I sighed, if it was for Victoria...I guess I could help.

"Almond cake with pineapple filling and almond icing, if it was that hard to figure out." I recalled her telling me her favorite flavor of cake several months ago, she said her grandmother used to make it for her before she passed. Eli squealed and ran back into the room, leaving a note to Victoria that we'd be gone and then dragged me around the city we were in to get decorations, snacks, and presents.

"Ooh! Shoes! Victoria LOVES shoes!" He shouted as he dragged me into a shoe store. The car was outside, loaded with bags. Apparently Eli wanted to get her everything from clothes, jewelry, hats, and a new sketchbook. I hadn't decided what I wanted to get her, but I wanted to be something that could at least make her look at me with something other than loathing. Eli grabbed another pair of shoes, this time studded boots, and flung them on the counter. I wonder where the hell we get all the money we have, but since Victoria still uses her debit card, her parents haven't cut her off. We were passing a jewelry store, and something caught my eyes. It was unique necklace, priced well over 2000 euros. The chain was gold and the pendant was made of pure white diamonds, in the shape of a white queen chess piece. I bought it without a second thought, and had it put in a black velvet box.

"Wait, why do we have to go out? I don't want a hair cut!" I heard her whine as Eli dragged her out of the hotel, leaving me to do my work. First, I baked the cake, wrapped the presents, decorated the hotel room, and had about thirty minutes before they even got back. I decided to mull over the contract so far. It's been a very, very long time since I had feelings for a human...The last was that Russian princess, Dominika, but that feeling was short lived, and she ran off with that Arachne fellow, or Claude Faustus. After all, he was the one contracted to her. I curled my lip in disgust, I really hate most demons, especially him. I sighed, rubbing my forehead. I shouldn't have let this happen, if I had never gotten attached, everything would be so much easier. I could hear their footsteps outside the door, and I stood up. Eli practically threw Victoria in, making me catch her while he shouted.

"SURPRISEEEE! Do ya like it girl?" She looked around with a bewildered expression. The back of her hair was trimmed extremely short, while her bangs remained long. Her hair had been re-bleached to get rid of the brown roots, and she was wearing a black dress with white polka dots and black boots.

"Oh...it's my birthday?" She pushed off me, looking around. Everything was mainly purple and white, with hints of grey. Heh, Grey, just like her surname. "It's...nic- Is that almond pineapple?" She rested her eyes on the cake, it's perfectly frosted with a rose carved out of pineapples and almonds resting on top. I nodded my head, and for the first time in ages, she looked at me with brown eyes. If I had a heart, I admit, it would skip a beat. It's not as if I was head over heels for her, but I had just been waiting so long to make contact with those brown eyes.

The party went well, she loved all of her presents, and Eli even mentioned that we should be able to get to another country, maybe stop running for a while. Victoria seemed fairly happy about this, but her personality has lost its luster as of late. Too much running, too much turmoil. After the party, she had all of her gifts packed in a suitcase, a feat I found astounding, and she readied for bed.

"Victoria?" I said, standing aside her as she got into bed. She sat up and looked at me, eyes golden. I handed her her gift.

"Oh...it's beautiful." She carefully clasped the necklace around her neck, looking at me with chocolate eyes. "But I'm still mad at you, I hope you didn't expect that to change." She hissed, but I was relieved to hear the venom gone from her voice.

"I wouldn't dream of it. Goodnight, pleasant dreams." I bowed, hand over my heart, before leaving.

* * *

We were parked on a very rural road, and she was sitting on top of the car, smoking a cigarette. I didn't like the habit, she had picked it up recently. She said she had smoked when she was a teenager, until I reminded her that she still was. We were still on very rocky ground, but I guess it was a little better. Time heals all wounds, as they say. My eyes darted in the direction of the woods, but I was too late.

Victoria was flung off the top of the car, tackled by a crazed looking teenaged boy. But no, I could tell, it was an incubus in disguise. I immediately sprung, ripping the crazed incubus off of her. She scrambled behind me, eyes a deep, chocolate brown and full of fear and shock. The boy showed his true form, pale purple skin, silver hair. I could immediately feel the fear melt off the girl behind me, as she began to stumble towards him in a lustful stupor.

"Take me..." she whispered, hypnotized.

He smirked, but I held my mistress back. Damn incubi. Eli came flying by, tackling the incubus, snapping Victoria out of her stupor as she hid behind me once again.

"Run! I'll hold him off!" He shouted. I nodded to the angel, grabbing Victoria and all but throwing her into the car, getting in and flooring it. I didn't stop driving until we were nearly out of gas, and I was sure that we were out of the range of the damn incubus.

Victoria glared at me, tears brimming in her golden eyes.

"We shouldn't have left him." she said, venom dripping from her words once more.

"Victoria! It was either him, or your life, and you know he would kill me if I let anything harm you. He may be an angel, but even _he_ can kill a low level incubus" I said through clenched teeth. She merely glared at me, burning into me with those golden eyes. I growled, and continued driving. We stopped at a hotel, and even though she hasn't asked me to hold her as she slept in a while, it still hurt that she didn't.

* * *

AN: WOOOOOOH! EDITED THIS CHAPTER AF. Sniggs is property of my friend Alexis, and I'm really proud of my edits to this chapter. Remember to review!


	9. The Black Queen

Sebastian, would you do the honors?

Sebastian: I'd rather not, my la-

*cracks whip* do it.

Sebastian: ahem, Lady Alabaster is sorry for the wait and she does not own me or Kuroshitsuji, she does own Victoria Grey though. Even if she inconsistently spells her last name.

Shut up! anyway, welcome to chapter nine of Swansong for a Raven! and to NonieBee, I know, it's a bit hard to keep Sebastian IC when writing from his perspective XD But I'm glad you like the story!

Victoria's POV

Agh, I don't know how much longer I can keep this up. I am naturally a grudge holding person, and what Sebastian said hurt me really badly, but he's been so nice to me lately...I don't know what the hell to do! One part of me wants to hate him, one wants to grab him and cuddle him and say how sorry I am, and the other wants to pull him down and straddle him and...you get the picture. I sighed, taking a drag from the cigarette burning away in between my fingers. Why do I do this again? Oh right, stress relief. We were in a hotel right now, and I was sitting in my damn underwear on the bed while Sebastian got the clothes from the laundry room. Ugh, no matter how hard I try to make it seem, I can tell that he knows I'm easing up to him again.

My back was turned to the door, but I could tell it was him who entered. It was the way his footsteps sounded, light and deadly, like it was a murderer approaching you from behind, but he would not murder me. "I'm going to take a shower. I'll be out soon." I grabbed some clothes and a new pair of underwear he had been folding, scuttling into the bathroom like a scared mouse. I loved bathing, it helped me clear my head.

When I got out, Sebastian had already packed our bags to leave the next day. I sat down, pulling my knees up to my chin and resting it on them. I was dressed in a pair of black pajama pants and a blue t-shirt, a change from my usual silk pajamas. I don't want to wear silk and lace. It makes me feel like /her/, like Lilith. I don't know why, but maybe the way I dress and the way I talk and the way I've carried myself all these years is because of her. I sighed, letting my damp hair fall into my face. I don't like being blonde. It looks good, it really does, but I miss my red hair.

Skip to ten minutes later, I had not spoken a word to Sebastian and was currently chilling out with a hot drink. What kind of hot drink? Tea. Earl grey. Hot. I also had some music playing, a mix of Marina and the Diamonds, Millionaires, and a choice combination of Scandinavian death metal, such as Cradle of Filth and Children of Bodom, with a sprinkle of Dimmu Borgir. I was in a perfect state of content, all my troubled thoughts lost to oblivion as the hot tea ran down my throat, beats of electronica and Marina's angelic voice drifting through my ears before roughly switching to the heavy voice and guitar riffs of Dani Filth and Alexi Laiho. Not even that disturbed my peace, but what did was a rough beating on the door. I jumped, spilling a bit of tea on my thigh and wincing at the hot liquid.

Sebastian promptly opened the door, only to be tackled by something red. It isn't that Grell motherfucker, is it!? But the figure promptly hopped off him, and I recognized it as the infamous arsonist who burned down my house, Sniggs the coyote woman. I facepalmed. Her tail was wrapped around her hips like a belt, and a black pageboy cap with a white bow on the side was covering up her ears. Seriously, why the hell does she have the appendages of a coyote!? I sighed, glaring at her and pulling out my earbuds.

"Just what the hell do you want?" I stood up off the bed, padding over to her with bare feet and grabbing the collar of her shirt. She grinned and held her hands up in peace.

"Look, I just wanted to say sorry, again. I kinda wanted to invite you to dinner at my place with me and my roommate." She said in a careful tone, noticing Sebastians deadly glare on her. I made a face, weighing my options. "...I also wanna tell you about that guy, who lives one. floor. under." She said, smirking. Ah yes, Luke Corven. With all the commotion in the past 6 months, I had all but forgotten about my original mission, and I wondered why Sebastian (who would get to eat my soul when the mission was done) had not bothered to remind me. I glanced at him before looking back to Sniggs, letting the fabric of her shirt out of my fist.

"...Okay. When?" I said, easing up my voice a little. She clapped her hands and smiled.

"Tomorrow night! Wear whatever you want, but clothes are preferred! Here, this is the address." She scrawled it down on a piece of paper that had a burn corner, with a pen that had melted plastic on one side. She dropped it in my hand, before shouting her goodbye as she ran out, obviously eager to get away from Sebastian. I sighed, dropping onto the bed and taking a sip of my tea, shoving one of my earbuds in my ears, in case Sebastian wanted to make conversation. Just because I was still /trying/ to be mad at him, doesn't mean that I would be rude. He had not made any conversation, as I had slipped into a state of sleep soon after I had settled back in bed.

"Goodmorning." Sebastians voice roused me from my sleep, causing me to turn over and roughly fall off the bed, wrapped in a blanket burrito.

"Agh!" I grunted, and Sebastian helped unwrap me from the blankets. I didn't want to leave the hotel room, so I stayed in my pajamas all day and watched Disney movies. I had him make pancakes for breakfast, and I gobbled them up quickly while watching The Little Mermaid. Shrimp Yakisoba was served for lunch, and I had basically drowned it in Sriracha sauce, bringing tears to my eyes as the heat burned my tongue while I watched The Hunchback of Notre Dame. Just as my 5th movie, Tangled, was ending, he tapped me on the shoulder.

"Hm?" I looked up at him, hair unbrushed and eyes probably a golden glow.

"I believe you want to go to dinner at that..things house?" He forced a smile at me, and I rolled my eyes. Hey, even if I didn't like her it was free food, and he didn't have to speak so ill of her. I quickly showered, putting on a pair of tight black slacks and heeled, furry boots. A black sweater was accompanied by a black leather jacket, fur on the collar. We were going to leave right after we returned, our things were already packed. Sebastian was needlessly sporting a thick leather jacket, adorned with zippers, with his usual black pants and combat boots, over a red sweater. We left, and the winter chill was a blessing. It took us awhile to find the house, or apartment, rather. It wasn't the best complex, but it wasn't a shit hole either. We knocked on the door, and it was answered by an excited Sniggs, pageboy cap replaced with a ribbony headband and tail wagging.

"Hey, come in! We're havin' sushi, if ya don't mind, I can't cook much else because I tend to burn it...Oh, this is my roommate, Alice!" There was a girl hunched over on the couch, long black hair covering her features. She was wearing a green v-neck sweater over a button up, I think, and the hands that held the Nintendo Gameboy she was so focused on were a creamy tone. Her legs were clad in fitted, dark blue slacks and she was barefoot save for a pair of striped socks.

"Uhm...Hi." I smiled uneasily, something about that girl was not human. She looked up, as if just realizing there was someone new in the room, and then I saw her face, or lack thereof. She had a mouth, her pale pink lips curved into a smile, but she lacked a nose and eyes.

"Hi, I like your jacket." she said to me, wait, she could see me? I decided I would not dwell on this strange girl, and asked where we could put our jackets. We ended up just laying them on the armrest of the couch. Dinner was nice, Alice was a very conversational and polite girl once you got past the whole lack of nose and eyes thing. I had no intention of questioning them how they got that way, I felt I didn't want to know.

"Okay, Vic, about that Luke Corven guy, turns out he's into like a major drug ring all around Europe. He had contacts in the city, in the country, in the effing church, and even in America! I presume these are the guys you been killin'?" I nodded, taking a sip of the soda I was given. Mmm...peach.

"Yeah, Got everyone but him and the one in the country." I fondly remembered the time I spent with each of them before their untimely demises.

"He wants ya dead because ya been killing his men, and he thinks of you as a "danger." Or some shit like that." She stated, popping a tuna roll into her mouth, chewing. I hadn't had sushi in a long time, and it was wonderful. Sebastian had not said a word, obviously eager to get back to the car so we can leave. After dinner, I bid them goodbye, Alice giving me a big smile.

"Oh! If you see a young, flamboyant spanish man with short brown hair and bright green eyes, tell him Victoria and Sebastian are going to Avignon, kay?" Both Alice and Sniggs nodded before we departed, traveling back to the car. I jumped into the passenger seat, turning up the radio with my Creature Feature CD inside. After hours passed, I was getting sleepy, the movement of the car relaxing me. I absentmindedly rubbed the necklace Sebastian had given me, smiling. It was such a beautiful, unique necklace. Ah, fuck it.

"Sebastian?"

"Yes?"

"...I forgive you."

I hadn't expected him to slam the breaks, and I would've flown through the windshield had it not been for my seatbelt. He slowly looked at me, eyes bright red, and brought a hand to my face, smirking.

"My lady, I knew you couldn't stay mad at me for long." He was teasing me. Oh joy, there's the Sebastian I know and l- nevermind. I smiled at him, and slept in the car that night, quite comfortable. I was glad I could freely not-hate him anymore, it was getting tiring. And besides, I still held onto that little shred of hope that he might have feelings for me. I don't think so.

AN: Oh god I'm so sorry this chapter sucks and I have no inspiration I'M SORRY QAQ Review, even if it is to tell me how horrible this is.


	10. Closer

I don't own Black Butler, so...yeah.

WARNING: THERE IS SEXUAL CONTENT AT THE END OF THIS CHAPTER, DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ.

* * *

We were in a hotel room, just a few towns away from our destination. Our destination? Well, we still have a mission, right? We're going to kill that Raoul guy in Avignon, because that bitch Lilith can wait. I was watching some cartoons, a blanket wrapped around me and a cup of red lentil soup in my hand. I'm so tired of running, to be honest. It's a wonderful feeling to not have to feign hatred towards Sebastian anymore, it was exhausting, but I just want to settle down somewhere...

Some time later on, I found myself standing in front of a mirror. Blonde hair, a tattoo, and golden eyes. I suppose this physical transformation has signified my status as a sort of demon vessel. I've transcended the idea that I'm a normal human being, an ignorant mortal thing that will lead a mundane life, then die. I have no idea if I can avoid becoming the new Lilith, but if I can, I will. I am no longer in the dark about my own destiny, I think. I am Victoria Hannah Grey, and goddamnit, I REALLY need a cup of tea!

"SEBASTIAN. TEA. NOW. PLEASE."I shouted across the hotel room.

"Yes, Victoria. What type?" He smiled softly at my unneeded yelling.

"...Herbal orange hibiscus, I don't need any caffeine. Three spoons of sugar, remember." He nodded at my request and got to making the tea post-haste. I found a migraine rearing it's ugly head, starting in the back of my left eyeball, and it was rather awful. Maybe I should've taken Clarissa's advice and gotten glasses when I started getting headaches when I looked at a computer screen. I sighed.

"Here you are. Would you like anything else?" He inquired politely as he handed me the cup, which I gently dipped my tongue into to test the temperature. I jerked my tongue back, the familiar numbing feeling of it being burned settling on the tip. I pouted, blowing on the liquid before tentatively sipping some. The liquid was sweet and earthy, and made you just want to light some incense and meditate to some good old Pink Floyd. I sank into the rather uncomfortable couch, blonde locks falling in front of my face.

"No, I'm fine...So...We'll be in Avignon tomorrow, right? I still feel kinda bad about jacking Eli's car." I said with a mild voice.

"You just miss your ferrari, and you know it." I felt the weight of his chin on the top of my head, his arms wrapped loosely around my chest. A blush rose to my cheeks, warming my face with the help of the hot tea I found myself nervously gulping down.

"Y-yes, I miss my ferrari. I also miss my games, my apartment, my own bed...Man, I really miss that bed." I quickly finished off my tea before it became anything less than "very hot."

"It was an incredibly well made and soft bed. I can't imagine what filth is on the beds you've had to sleep on now. It disgusts me that you've been reduced to such humble livings, you deserve better." He nuzzled the top of my head affectionately, before removing himself from my person and sitting next to me. I took comfort in the fact that Sebastian could be a little more casual around me in the half a year we've known each other. As I set down my mug on a table, I turned back around to see him holding something out to me with both hands. It was a box, wrapped in shiny red paper and a clean white ribbon, expertly tied and perfectly symmetrical.

"...What?" I blinked, wondering why in the name of Lucifer would he get me a present. I mean, don't get me wrong, I love getting free stuff, but why now?

"It is Christmas eve, and since we will be driving most of the day tomorrow I thought it appropriate to give you your present now."

"But I don't have anything for you." I said, biting the skin of my thumb, a habit I had developed instead of biting my precious well-manicured nails...or they used to be well manicured, I had cut them off a while back so they were just growing back now.

"Please, a butler who would require a gift from his mistress on Christmas isn't worth his salt. Now take it." He smiled at me, and I grabbed the box. I shredded through paper and opened it up. A fresh pack of crossbow bolts, a brand new copy of The Collective Tales and Poems of Edgar Allan Poe (my original copy had burned in the fire), my old locket...wait, what!? I grabbed the locket out of it, something I had lost in my room at my parents long ago. I flipped it open, to see a small picture of Clarissa and I with one scarf wrapped around both of our necks.

"I heard you mention it to Eli several months ago...I made a quick trip across the Atlantic Ocean to look for it for you. You were asleep." I felt tears well in my eyes, because she and I had two heart-shaped lockets made, one for each of us. Hers was buried with her, and I was devastated when I had misplaced mine. I blinked back the tears, and set the box down the table next to my mug. I lunged at Sebastian, wrapping my arms around him and squeezing the non existant life right outta him.

"You sir, are a saint." I muttered, standing on my tippy toes to get close enough to his ear so he could hear me clearly.

"A saint? Far from it, my dear Victoria. If I am a saint, then you are an angel of mercy." He smirked, patting my head. I hmphed, and proceeded to put the locket around my neck. It nestled just above my cleavage, dead center in front of the contract seal, just where it should be.

"Thanks, Sebastian, it really means alot to me. I like the book and the bolts, too." I smiled up at him, mentally cursing the fact that he was nearly a foot taller than me when I wasn't wearing heels.

"You're welcome. Now you should get to bed, we have a busy day tomorrow." He pet my hair, ushering me over to the bed where I curled up above the covers. He raised an eyebrow.

"You've renewed my paranoia about hotel beds, Sebastian, so I'm not getting under those sheets." I said, closing my eyes and letting myself fall into a light sleep.

* * *

I woke up, Sebastian curled around my body. Sleepiness in my brain, all I knew was that there was someone TOUCHING me, so I promptly flipped-the-fuck-out, sending covers everywhere and knocking Sebastian off the bed. He let out a small "oof" and I rubbed my eyes, poking my head over the side of the bed.

"Hn, ready to go? I've got your clothes laid out for you already." He let a strained smile grace his lips, obviously irritated by my throwing him on the filthy floor.

"Heh...yeah...lemme just get dressed." I had no doubt he would get me back for this, and my suspicions were proven right when he grabbed me from behind.

"Sit." I complied, and let him strip me down to my underwear and dress me, knowing full well that it made me uncomfortable. He buttoned up my red shirt, barely struggling to get me into the tight black-leather pants that were very useful in the winter weather. He laced up my white, fur-trimmed boots for me, and wouldn't let me do anything for myself until he helped me into my red coat.

"Happy now, Bassssy~?" I used the ever hated nickname, and he visibly tensed and shuddered.

"Never call me that again, Vicky." Unfortunately, he knew I also hated being called a certain nickname, and that would be it.

"Fine. Let's get out of this dump." We packed up the rest of our things (my things, really, Sebastian didn't really care enough to have anything more than a few outfits and his pair of boots. I, on the other hand, had to have at least 5 pairs of shoes and a plethora of clothes to stay somewhat mentally stable.) before checking out and shoving the bag into the car. On the way to Avignon, I opted to simply have my Ghost Town CD playing instead of attempting conversation. I examined my nails, red paint chipping fast, screaming at me that they needed to be redone.

After a few hours and a few CD exchanges later, we reached Avignon. It was a quaint little town, and it didn't take me long to spot a mop of bright green hair at a small cafe, chatting up some girl who looked thoroughly interested. He was handsome, I had to give him that, but definitely not my type.

"Stop here, that's him." he complied and stopped the car, letting me out and handing me my messenger bag. "Stay in the car, I'll be right back."

"Yes, my lady." He smirked, and I rolled my eyes at the use of the hated term. I walked up to him and the girl. She was a pretty thing, with nice blue eyes and red hair. Her monroe piercing sparkled in the winter sunlight, and she looked far too good for this Raoul boy, he was covered in piercings. I was very tempted to say "sir, you have some face in your piercings," but held my tongue.

"Excuse me, is your name Raoul by the way?" He gave me a wary look.

"Who wants to know?"

"I believe we've met before. Goodbye." I whipped the loaded crossbow out of my bag, shooting him through the heart at bow-point just as realization dawned on his face. Screams erupted around me, and I dodged any people who tried to apprehend me on their own. "Hey girlie, I did ya a favor, he's a rapist. Killed my best friend, y'know?" I grinned at the girl, who had gone into shock, before I jumped into the car and Sebastian floored it.

"I didn't expect you to shoot the man in front of so many people. Expect to have the police following us in about 5 minutes." Sebastian grit his teeth, obviously not expecting that little stunt I just pulled.

"I was getting real tired of all this "mysterious" and dramatic shit, you're lucky I didn't just do a drive-by." I buckled up my seat belt, smiling as I turned up the volume.

"Sometimes you are the most unpredictable little nymph I've ever had the displeasure of being contracted to, Miss Grey." He growled at me.

"Love you too." I muttered, a grin stretched across my face. He merely sighed, taking my hand as he made a sharp turn to get away from the nearing sirens. "We could always ditch the car and jack one a few miles away. If you carried me on your back, they couldn't account for the time we'd ditch this car and jack another one." I smiled at him, proud of my plan. Aren't I just the cutest little lawbreaker? I'll have to make sure to have my red lipstick handy for my mugshot if they ever catch me, which I doubt will happen. He seemed to weigh his options for a moment, before abandoning the wheel and grabbing the suitcase from the backseat with one hand. I grabbed the wheel while he got the bag, and he shut off the car. He grabbed me and we bolted out, and we ran across random scenery for about 20 minutes until we ended up in the next town. An empty parking lot, perfect.

"Oh! That one!" I pointed to a nice blue mustang, from which I just saw some sleazy bum exit and walk into the nearby store. He didn't even lock the door. We quickly threw the bag in the back seat before I shoved Sebastian in the passenger seat. "I wanna drive, you have no problem with that, right?" I smiled at him and he shook his head.

"As long as you don't go running over some poor mechanics wife, Daisy." He smirked at me.

"Gatsby, that hurt." I smirked, loving that Sebastian would make these little references. He may be a demon, but he was a damn well-read one. I made sure to avoid any hysterical women running in the middle of the road, and I was quickly growing hungry. We stopped at a cafe for lunch, and I had a sandwich while Sebastian just drank wine. More driving, more CDs, more hours later, and the sun was rapidly setting. I debated whether we could stop somewhere for the night, before saying "ah, what the hell." and stopped at an inn.

* * *

I rang the bell at the front desk several times, Sebastian close behind me. We left the bag in the car in case my face had been plastered all over TV and we needed to make a quick getaway.

"Hello?" an old woman came out, smiling warmly at us. "Oh hello there dearies, what can I do for you?"

"We would like a room, please." I smiled at her, and waved Sebastian off to get the bags.

"Okay, here's the key. That'll be 30 euros, please." I smiled at her, offering up the money in exchange for the key. She gave us directions to our room and I happily skipped along. It was much nicer than the generic motels we had been staying at, but it was probably due to the fact that she told us she had just washed the sheets.

"Hey! Vodka!" I grinned at my find, pouring it into a glass and downing it.

"I'd advise you against getting drunk, you do have the worst hangovers." I waved him off, having a few glasses of my favored alcoholic drink before taking a well-deserved shower.

"Sebastiaaan! I'm bored..." I clung to him as he sat on the bed, resting my chin on his head as he had done to me last night.

"You're also mildly intoxicated. Although I must admire how well you can hold your liquor." I bounced next to him, dressed in a big t-shirt. He rested his hand on my hip and I smiled at him. In my intoxicated state, I decided, ah hell, and kissed him. I pulled away after a few seconds and rested my forehead against his.

"Consider it payback for my parents house." I grinned, but he let out a sound of discontent before pressing his lips to mine once more, pulling me onto his lap. Hey, what was I supposed to do? Of course I went with it. Things got heated, and I found myself fumbling to pull off his shirt. When it was finally off, I had little time to admire his sculpted abdomen before was he pulling my own shirt over my head and it was discarded somewhere on the floor. He pulled away for a bare second to allow me breath, before muttering something in my ear.

"You drive me crazy sometimes, you know that?" He growled, voice husky with lust. I grinned.

"I know. Now shut up and get out of those pants." I hissed, eyes flashing golden. I had been able to sense the changes in my eyes nowadays, there was a faint change in the way I saw things, everything became sharper and clearer.

"Is that an order?" He smirked, eyes shifting to that infuriatingly perfect fuschia color, pupils slitted like those of a snake.

"Sebastian, I order you to take your pants off right now." I slurred, voice huskier and throaty from being drunk...well, not completely drunk, but you get what I mean. Faster than I could say "well, fuck" his pants were off, and he was pinning me down on the bed. He was wearing simple black boxers, and I was dressed in a pair of bright red panties with a matching bra. Well, I was, as my bra seems to have found it's way on the floor. He pressed his lips to mine, biting my lip and taking my little yelp as his opportunity to slip his tongue into my own mouth.

His mouth carried hints of wine, while mine most definitely was vodka flavored. Our tongues fought for dominance for a bit, but I had given up and let him explore my mouth, vodka and wine intermingling into a strong taste of alcohol and lust. His hand cupped my breast, making a muffled moan slip out as he squeezed it. His mouth left mine, leaving me to bite my lip as he trailed down to my neck, biting into it like a vampire. I squealed in pain and pleasure as he tenderly licked the wound. He trailed bites and hickeys down the length of my neck and collarbone, before claiming my left nipple in his mouth while playing with the other one.

His tongue circled the sensitive nub, perking it up and making me moan. I had had sex before, sure, but with Sebastian everything was hyper sensitive. My breath was heavy and my thoughts clouded, a haze over my eyes as my demon toyed with my breasts. My breath hitched, his hand going lower, resting on my stomach. He looked up at me, as a way of asking permission, and I nodded.

He worked his mouth on my other breast while I felt his fingers slip into my panties, rubbing the sensitive little nub and making me bite my lip and moan.

"Nnh...Sebastiaaannn..." I whined, gripping his silk black hair in my fist. I roughly pulled, forcing his head up to look at me. I gave him the sternest look I could in my haze, before he smirked and went back to his work. He left nibbles and bites all the way down my stomach, before taking the elastic of my panties in between his teeth. I could feel him smirk against the sensitive skin of my lower stomach, before he pulled off my panties...with his teeth. Y'know, I've always found the idea of that immensely attractive. I whimpered as his hands left my breasts, only to have them lightly grip my hips as he stared up at me, smirking. I nearly screamed when he plunged his tongue into me, lapping like a cat laps milk.

"Hmmm, my my, I am somehow largely unsurprised that you are not a virgin, my lady." He smirked, blowing his hot breath on my cunt.

"Damnit Sebastian..." I moaned, "Just shut up and fuck me." Okay, maybe I was a little more than drunk, but whatever. He smirked and complied, going back to working me with his tongue. He swirled it around my clit, making me moan and sweat and curl my fingers into a fist, pulling on his hair. My body temperature was rising, settling in the pit of my stomach, and if he stopped I swore the world would end. Strangled moans and whispered gasps escaped my lips in my attempts to be as quiet as possible. Moments before I could climax, he slipped his tongue out and moved his lips away.

"I do believe you wanted me to make love to you, my lady?" I gave him a hard glare, before he closed his eyes and smirked. "Victoria." I smiled and nodded. "I'm going to warn you, I will be as a gentle as I can but this is going to be painful."

"I don't care. Now shut up, you're ruining the moment." I hissed. He zipped his mouth shut and pinned my wrists above me with one hand, ripping off his boxers with the other. I got a glimpse of him before he forced his mouth on mine, and with his length, I trembled slightly in fear. He stroked my hair, letting my cry in pain into his mouth as he plunged into me. Oh god, it hurt so much, but then again that was to be expected. He stilled for a moment, letting me adjust to the size, before slowly thrusting in and out, in and out. Pain turned to pleasure as I purred and moaned, breath heavy with lust. He grunted as he sped up, biting into my neck as my moans grew louder. When I got my wrists out of his grip, I dug my nails into his back, blood running down my collar bone from where his teeth had sunk in. His nails had broken the skin of my hips and ass, blood oozing out and soaking into the sheets, but it didn't matter. All that mattered was me and my demon, it was just us and nobody else.

I don't think I can take it much longer, my pleasure is building up and so is his. I bucked into him, trying to get as deep as possible. Suddenly, like a wave crashing down, I climaxed, muscles tensing around him as I let out my final, loudest moan.

"S-Sebastian!" I nearly screamed, eyes clenched shut, teeth biting so hard on my lip that it bled. I felt him pour into me as he reached his, biting into my shoulder even harder. When it was all said and done, he pulled out, apologetically lapping at the only wound that had kept bleeding, his bite mark. It healed instantly, leaving the faintest of scars. I curled up next to him while his fingers traced indiscernible swirls and patterns into the back of my shoulder.

"I love you.." I whispered, exhausted and lust drunk.

"Hm, I love you too." I thought I heard him whisper, before I blacked out into sleeps warm embrace, his arms wrapped around me and the covers pulled over both of us.

* * *

AN: OH MY GOD, OH MY GOD, OH MY GOD. Terribly sorry about the quality of my chapters as of late, but I hope this makes up for it! This was my very first time ever writing a sex scene (but I do admit to reading plenty of them -/./-). I had to put special music on to even be able to write this (Closer by Nine Inch Nails, if you were wondering, hence the chapters name). Well, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! And I was wondering, how would you guys feel about a Q & A for this story? And REVIEW, YOU GORGEOUS PEOPLE.


	11. Lilith Immaculate

**A/N: Hey guys, a little bad news! I got kicked out of my own fuckin' house! I'm living with a friend for god knows how long, so updates may be VERY sparse. Man, I got my first flame last chapter. Well, anonymous guest, if you're going to tell me why it sucks, at least have the balls to tell me why, ya damned sissy. *cracks knuckles* But yeah, that got me down, but then I remembered all the positive feedback I've gotten from all of you and it perked me right up! *sips tea* So I'd like to do SHOUTOUTS!**

**Fabulous people:**

**NonieBee**

**xLunaAngelWarriorx**

**Maniacal Daydreamer**

**Rayen 'Tora' King**

**PikaChuttney**

**Alexa Velvet**

**Nerdy Sierra XP**

**VampireSiren**

**Wooh! Now, I don't own Kuroshitsuji as you know, but I do own our very own Killer Queen Victoria Grey! Now, y'know how things have been going swell the past few chapters? Eheheh...**

~Sebastian's POV

When I woke up, I looked for the familiar form of her next to me, but I felt nothing. I sat up, hair mussed and the sheets ripped to shreds. I quickly dressed, and looked everywhere, but she wasn't here. My brow furrowed in worry, and I grit my teeth as I picked up the scent of something other than us or febreze.

_Incubus._

The trail was fresh, too. I found my way outside and followed the scent, too fast for the human eye to see. It abruptly stopped and I landed in the middle of a field, and familiar ringing went through my ears. I closed my eyes, and upon opening them a black gate stood before me. It was coated in silver embers, softly glowing bright red, and obsidian crystals shined while the strong smell of sulfur entered my nose. I growled. A portal to hell, and not just any part of hell...Lilith's Domain.

"Damnit..." I growled, grabbing the white-hot handle of the door and slowly pulling it open. "Forgot how heavy these things are." When I stepped in, I changed. My human form would be of no use to me here. Bones cracked as wings grew from my back, curled horns sprouting my head as my hair grew in length. My face morphed, similar to what I had looked like before, but sharper and more defined, canines sharp as razors. My skin turned black from the neck down, texture akin to leather and writhing as if there were snakes under it.

Stilettos? Check.

Claws? Check.

Tail? Check. Okay, now I can go. I flew around, the realm was strangely empty, but the scent of blood and sex was still strong. My satan, would it kill them to ever clean around here? This place is filthy!

"Damn, thought I lost you at the inn. You here to pick up your little whore?" I stopped dead in my tracks as a young incubus floated in front of me. His black horns glowed with silver embers, his pale purple skin iridescent and his tail whipping behind him. The wings that protruded from his hips beat every now and then, but aside from that he was perfectly still. The smirk on his face brought up a rage in me I had not felt in centuries.

"My lady, what did you do with her?" I asked calmly, but my eyes burned with fury.

"I think you know that already. Now, wanna dance?" He extended his hand out to me, and I glared. I dug my claws into the palm of his hand and threw him into a wall. I wasn't dealing with this fool right now.

"Oh, playing dirty, huh? Well two can play at that!" He rammed into me, and sunk his teeth deep into my shoulder, ripping out a chunk of my flesh, my black blood spewing everywhere. I ripped my claws into his back, jumping away and kicking him into the ground. He rolled just in time to land on the lace-like metal bridge, away from the acidic, red tinted waters where the skeletons of unfortunately clumsy demons bobbed up and down. He darted at me, and I barely dodged, getting grazed on my arm by his poison coated dagger. The wound turned a sickly yellow, bubbling and sizzling like water dropped onto a burner. I winced, but I would live. I charged at him, flipping just in time so that I stabbed my heels into his collarbone, tugging up and spinning, sending him into a wall of spikes. He was struggling, impaled all over, barely alive.

"Hm. You are weak. Do you even know who you were fighting." I glared coldy, grabbing his long silver hair and roughly tugging him, blood smearing on the spikes.

"What," he coughed "the fuck do you mean?" He glanced up at me, eyes murky and clouded. True, I went by the name Crow, but that was a name I prefered to go by for my own safety. I leaned in close to his ear and whispered my true name, smirking as his eyes widened, before glazing over as I ripped away from the spikes and dropped him into the acid below, watching his flesh dissolve for a moment before focusing on finding the scent of my mistress. I caught it, very faint, but there.

Flying at speeds I didn't think possible, the closer I got, the more demons I encountered. They were little match for me, and I quickly came upon the gates to Liliths palace, a gift from her mate, Samael. I broke through the doors, and ran into the throne room, trailing the blood of myself and of other demons behind. And there she sat, on a throne of obsidian flanked by two guards, a succubus and an incubus, the queen of lust, Lilith. Her long black hair draped over her naked shoulders, as she wore no clothes, and her horns twisted and curved, a chain connecting them. Her pale, white skin was flawless and her full red lips looked inviting enough, but I focused on her eyes. The last time I had an encounter with Lilith, her golden eyes were clear and burning, but now they were glazed and murky tarnished and faded. I then noticed the weariness in her face, the way her body slightly slouched as if she was exhausted. She smiled softly, eyes seeming to finally focus on me.

"Crow, it's so lovely to see you, I wish it could be on better circumstances, of course...I hate to be seen without my makeup, you know."

"Let her go, Lilith." I growled coldly. She brushed my thinly-veiled threat away as if it were nothing.

"There's something about thievery that makes it absolutely irresistible, no? Even if you don't know that you're stealing." She drummed her nails on the armrest, holding a limp form in her other hand.

"You're right, but if the stolen object has been in the possession of the thief for so long, it might as well be his." I straightened up, frowning as I looked at the unconscious body of Victoria. Her pale blonde hair fell in front of her face, and she was dressed in a thin black slip, wrists and ankles cuffed in obsidian, face peaceful but an energy of fear radiating off of her. In that moment, I realized I had done more than make a contract with her, I had imprinted on her as well. I was hers, just as much she was mine.

"SHE. IS. MINE." She dropped Victoria, but I was quick enough to grab her and scoop her into my arms before she hit the floor. Lilith glared at me, obviously having spent a lot of energy just to scream that. Her guards tensed and I set Victoria down against the wall, my claws extending.

"You will not take her from me, do you understand? You know you're not a match for me, Lilith." I glared.

"Oh trust me, I'm more than a match for you, traitor." Her and her guards pounced.

Victoria's POV

Everything was black, and I was so cold. I was hunched in the fetal position, my hair brushing my knees and my eyes shut tight out of fear. Gradually, I began to feel grounded, as in there was an actual ground under me. As I felt around it with my hands, I realized it was glass, smooth and cold. Suddenly, I felt a burning on my chest. Slowly opening my eyes, I looked down at my bare chest. The contract symbol burned and glowed a bright purple, illuminating the empty black space around me. I looked down at the glass floor, and the space of it in front of me liquefied, rising up and molding into an actual mirror. An thin, ornate black mirror to reflect my thin-ice troubled mind. When I saw my reflection, the mirror cracked, splitting my face in half as blood seeped through the cracks. I caught my eyes, a burning, molten gold with slitted pupils. And then, a force unknown to me compelled to move forward. And by that, I don't mean just inching towards the mirror, I full on crashed through it. I covered my face with my arms to protect myself from the glass, but when I crashed through it I felt as if I was in water, a light shining above the surface. The oxygen in my lungs was rapidly depleting as I swam up. Before I broke the surface, my lungs were burning and I began floating downwards. As I closed my eyes, a burning in my chest gave me new resolve. In our darkest moments, when life flashes before us, we find something. Something that keeps us going. Something that pushes us. When all seemed lost, I found a truth. And I knew what I must become.

I broke the surface of the water, but instead found myself simply snapping my eyes open. I was wearing a black slip, cuffs of obsidian around my wrists and ankles, and I was leaning against a wall. I placed my hand on the floor next to me, taking in the scene before me, but it landed in a pool of something thick and sticky. Something that smelled strongly of iron. I slowly looked to my right, to find the limp, headless body of a demon bleeding all over the floor next to me. The blood was black as night, and had the smell of sulfur intermingled with the scent of iron. I quickly withdrew my hand, and looked at the battle before me. Sebastian was wounded, and fighting off what appeared to be an incubus and a beautiful woman. He was blown back by the beautiful woman, just as he had ripped out the heart of her incubus friend. I stood up, knees wobbling and my body weak. But as the seal on my chest burned, so did my resolve. I was unnoticed as I walked into the fray of the two battling demons. They stopped the second I came directly in between them, Sebastians claws at my throat and her sword at my heart, each aimed for the other.

"Victoria!" Sebastian's voice sounded distant in my ears as I stared at the woman. She smiled softly, but there was a layer of cruelty to it. She had something I wanted, something I needed, and I wasted no time in lunging at her. She screamed, and my teeth made contact with her lips and I ripped them off, a strange, animalistic instinct in me. A mist came pouring out of her mouth and into mine, like shotgunning a cigarette, and my body felt strange. My bones popped and cracked, and I hurt all over, but it didn't bother me. I had become hypersensitive. Looking up, everything was sharper, clearer, and I laid my eyes on Sebastian. He had horns, his hair was long, and looked like a monster, something that would make me go mad...but it only made me think he was 500x more attractive. I darted towards him, crashing into him a thousand miles a minute. What's happening to me?

"Sebastian! What's happened to me!?" I clutched the writhing, leather like skin on his chest, and he stared at me in shock. Everything was silent, I was terrified and he was shocked, and I could almost see fear in his eyes. In that moment, we were everything, and we were nothing. My eardrums nearly burst as the screams of a million demons erupted around us, and we were surrounded by them. I clung to Sebastian, and his wince told me I was hurting him. How could I hurt Sebastian? Something was wrong.

"Mistress!"

"She's dead!"

"Her soul!"

"She took her!"

"GET HER!" The voices around us ended with that sentence before Sebastian picked me up and flew away at impossible speeds, we hid in a small alcove, the army of demons passing right by us. He stroked my hair, his claws barely grazing my scalp and calming me as I huddled next to him, what I thought were his wings wrapped around me. As our breathing steadied, I looked up at Sebastian, his eyes not glancing at me.

I flicked something on my back, and I finally had the guts to look down at my own body. The black gossamer slip had disappeared, my breasts and crotch were cupped in obsidian armor, aglow with silver embers. My skin had turned shimmering, ghostly white, and claws protruded from the tips of my fingers, a tail curled around my waist. My hair had turned black, and I realized that it wasn't Sebastians wings wrapped around me, they were my own. The feathers ruffled around me as I adjusted to the new limbs, foreign and fascinating.

"Sebastian..what did I do...?" I gasped as he wrapped his arm around me, speaking in the most grim, serious tone I had ever heard him speak.

"You devoured the soul of the Queen of Lust. You have become a demon." My heart stopped, but I didn't know if it was beating in the first place. A demon? Me? Well, shit. "We have to get out of here, can you fly?" He asked me, looking me dead in the eyes. I nodded meekly, unsure. He took to the air, and I hesitated before letting the animalistic instinct take over me, darting through the air like a bullet, nearly crashing into him.

"Wooh!" I grinned, forgetting about the situation for a moment.

"Follow me." Sebastian gently gripped my hand and tugged me along, forcing me to match his speed. We came upon a black gate, just as the army of demons had figured out that this is probably where we'd be. We pushed it open, stepping into the empty field and locking it behind us before any of them escaped. Sebastian reverted to his mortal form, but I stood there, huddled up and afraid to be seen.

"H-how do I turn back?" I stuttered, confused and dazed from the flight. He took my hands in his and told me to focus on human emotions, the little humanity I had left. After about a minute, my bones cracked, the wings folding in and melding to my skin. The claws retracted, the horns melted into my skull, the tail curling into my spine and my skin flushing with color. I was wearing the black dress, barefoot and cuffs gone. I opened my eyes, seeing every blade of grass and every dew drop, I could even see every crater and rock on the moon. Sebastian brushed his thumb against my cheek, smiling slightly.

"I suppose we'll have to get you some contacts, my lady." I uppercut him, sending him sprawling on the ground on his bum and rubbing his chin with a bewildered expression.

"Ahem, what's my name?" I asked, hands on my hips as I playfully glared at him.

"Ah, how could I forget, Victoria." He smirked, jumping up and taking me into a passionate kiss.

We sat in a hotel room at 3 AM, debating what to do with me. He had dealt with this before, with the Phantomhive boy, but if we went into hell now we'd be swarmed with demons. Also, he said he was not the most welcome demon there in the first place.

"Why?" I asked, curled up on his lap with a cup of tea in my hands, warming my cold body.

"Past quarrels, darling." He answered, his chest rumbling against my cheek as he spoke.

"Oh...okay. So what do we do?"

"Well, there's still the matter of the contract and taking care of the army of demons...after that, you can go through training in hell." He stroked my cheek, placing a tender kiss on my forehead. I nodded.

"Sebastian...I mean, why me? I mean, I get the physical attraction to me was because of my status as the vessel of Lilith, but why did you...you know...imprint." I questioned, snuggling closer to him as if he would disappear at any minute. In that realm of blackness, I had never felt more alone, and I never wanted to feel that way again.

"Because, I...just did, is that enough?" He looked away, obviously not knowing the answer himself. I sighed, nodding my head.

"I love you, too, Sebastian Michaelis."

Oh crap, I'm so sorry this took so long! I know it's just a bit shorter than usual, but I really like this chapter. Review please! It's what keeps me writing this train wreck.


End file.
